Le Moulin Rouge
by Uki96
Summary: UA DESTIEL: A la fin du XIXe siècle, dans le Paris de la Belle Epoque, Dean, le joyau de la collection du Moulin Rouge, est réputé pour louer ses charmes aux plus offrants. Que va-t-il se passer dans cet univers où se mêlent sexe, drogue et french cancan lorsqu'il va croiser les deux yeux bleus d'un homme qui va bouleverser sa vie?
1. Chapter 1

BONJOUR !

 **Disclaimer :** tout à SPN, et le film à son auteur  
 **Rating :** M (pour plusieurs raisons, on verra plus tard pour ça)  
 **Beta :** Le Spleen du Kiwi Bleu (et vous avez tout intérêt à lui vouer un culte parce qu'elle a assuré sur cette fic plus que sur tous mes projets qu'elle a pu un jour beta, elle s'est donnée à fond XD=  
 **Note 1 :** Cette histoire sera en plusieurs chapitres, déjà finis et corrigés, je vais surement poster toutes les semaines, histoire d'en finir le plus vite possible. Je ne sais pas encore si je vais garder le vendredi, ou plutôt le dimanche, on verra ce que je ferais XD  
 **Note 2 :** Cette fic est une adaptation du film Le Moulin Rouge, j'ai dû prendre quelques libertés, mais grosso merdo, c'est la même chose (donc si vous voulez vous spoiler, courez le voir XD)  
 **Note 3 :** Dans les chapitres futurs, s'il y a des warnings, je vous les mettrai en fin de fic, mais je vous le rappellerai à chaque début de chapitre. Je suis chiant mais je n'aime pas découper mes fics pour éviter les passages un peu glauques, donc au moins vous serez prévenus… XD

ENJOY !

* * *

La France, pays de l'amour, du vin, de la gastronomie, de Paris et… du Moulin Rouge. Le fameux établissement était connu de par le monde pour ses frasques indécentes et ses shows tous plus provocateurs les uns que les autres. Les gens du monde entier se précipitaient pour participer à la débauche qui se créait chaque soir. La renommée du cabaret n'était pas seulement due au fait que les hommes pouvaient venir satisfaire tous leurs désirs. Non, le joyau de cet endroit était un danseur, le seul homme de la troupe. Dean Winchester, l'Onyx étincelant, était connu pour son charme ravageur et les femmes se l'arrachaient. La plupart des hommes le désiraient aussi, faisant de Dean le prix à obtenir lors d'un show.

Ce soir-là, Dean était nerveux. Le directeur du Moulin Rouge, Lucifer, lui avait annoncé avec un grand sourire que le Duc serait présent dans la scène. Cela faisait des semaines que Lucifer cherchait des investisseurs pour le Moulin Rouge. Dean savait qu'il comptait sur lui pour présenter un show époustouflant, et surtout donner au Duc tout ce qu'il voulait.

Pour le moment, Dean était assis dans sa loge, se regardant dans le miroir. Il devait être parfait ce soir. Lucifer et toute la troupe comptaient sur le charme de l'Onyx étincelant. Dean savait que les Parisiens aristocrates cherchaient des sensations fortes auprès des hommes plus que les femmes. Il se devait donc d'être au summum de son charme. Le danseur savait qu'il était beau, ses cheveux blonds et ses yeux verts encadraient une belle gueule d'ange. Son corps, légèrement musclé, attirait les convoitises quand il se mettait à user de sa souplesse.

S'asseyant en face du miroir, Dean observa ses produits de maquillage en face de lui. Il commença par se mettre une lotion sur la peau. Cette crème était mélangée avec des paillettes, faisant ainsi briller son corps. Il se maquilla ensuite les yeux, mettant en valeur la couleur émeraude de ses iris. Le blond se releva, se dirigeant vers la porte de sa loge et l'ouvrit, passant la tête à l'extérieur.

« Charlie ? cria Dean.

\- Oui ? fit une voix plutôt proche.

\- Tu peux venir me faire les tatouages ?

\- J'arrive mon chou ! »

Dean sourit et referma doucement la porte. Il se déshabilla et regarda autour de lui pour voir où se trouvait son costume de scène. Passant en revue les différentes pièces de vêtements sur les présentoirs, l'homme cria victoire en se saisissant de son pantalon et des bretelles qui allaient avec. La porte s'ouvrit alors qu'il déposait son costume sur la chaise.

« Dean ! s'exclama Charlie.

\- Quoi ? demanda le blond à son amie.

\- Tu aurais pu au moins mettre un caleçon, merde ! s'exclama la rousse, plus amusée qu'irritée. »

Dean baissa les yeux et observa son corps nu.

« Et alors ? dit-il en haussant les épaules. Je suis parfait, pas besoin de le cacher. »

Charlie leva les yeux au ciel, avant de sortir de son sac à main le nécessaire à tatouage. Charlie connaissait Dean depuis longtemps et était déjà danseuse au cabaret quand elle avait proposé à son ami de venir danser lui aussi. Dean, n'ayant pas de travail ni d'objectifs dans la vie, accepta sans se poser de questions. Il n'avait jamais regretté cette décision, il adorait ce monde du spectacle et du glamour. Il vendait ses charmes et il aimait voir le regard gourmand et envieux des hommes et des femmes sur lui.

Charlie continuait son travail minutieux sur le corps de son ami. Sur son torse, elle dessina un cœur percé de trois épées et sur ses bras, des motifs complexes de roses et de ronces. Une fois que son maquillage eût séché, Dean remercia chaudement Charlie qui lui déposa un léger baiser sur les lèvres.

« Tu vas nous faire un show spectaculaire ce soir ! affirma la belle rousse. »

Dean leva un pouce en l'air alors que la rousse partait s'habiller elle-même.

De nouveau seul dans son antre, Dean s'étira, appréciant de sentir ses muscles lui répondre. Prenant son pantalon, le blond fut soudain pris d'une violente quinte de toux, le laissant quasiment essoufflé. Le jeune homme respira un bon coup, calmant les battements de son cœur affolé. Mettant son pantalon, il passa ensuite les bretelles sur son torse nu. Mettant son chapeau noir sur la tête, le danseur vérifia qu'il n'avait rien oublié. S'apercevant qu'il n'avait pas les bonnes chaussures, Dean farfouilla pendant quelques instants dans ses coffres remplis d'objets. Trouvant enfin ce qu'il cherchait, il se saisit de sa paire de talons hauts et les enfila.

Lorsque Dean était arrivé la première fois aux répétitions de danse, organisées par Lucifer, celui-ci lui avait immédiatement tendu une paire de talons en lui ordonnant d'aller se changer. Interloqué, Dean avait d'abord refusé de porter ce genre de chaussures, mais avait vite cédé en voyant un numéro de danse performé par des danseuses en talons. Il avait trouvé cela si sensuel qu'il s'était précipité dans les vestiaires pour les porter. Son entraînement s'étala sur une durée de deux ans et fut intense, autant en technique qu'en apprentissage des chorégraphies. Mais à la fin, Dean était devenu surement l'un des meilleurs danseurs et les spectateurs se l'arrachaient. Son affection pour les vêtements noirs mis en opposition avec des paillettes et des plumes de toutes les couleurs lui valut son surnom d'Onyx étincelant. Il le portait avec fierté à chaque fois qu'il rentrait en scène pour séduire son audience.

On toqua à sa porte et Dean termina de lacer ses chaussures pour se dépêcher de venir ouvrir. Abaddon rentra dans la loge, un air ravi sur le visage alors qu'elle détaillait le corps de Dean.

« Eh bien mon chou, on a la forme ce soir ! siffla la rousse. Tu as intérêt à bien me bouger tout ça parce que c'est l'heure. On y va ! »

Dean acquiesça et suivit la danseuse. Les coulisses du Moulin Rouge étaient un véritable dédale de couloirs, Dean aimait bien cette ambiance feutrée et mystérieuse qui se dégageait de ces endroits.

« Non mon chou, lui sortit Abaddon en lui indiquant le plafond. Finalement Lucifer a décidé que tu ferais le numéro de fin, celui de la libellule.

\- Hein ? Il aurait pu me prévenir avant, ronchonna Dean. »

Abaddon l'embrassa sur la joue avant de se dépêcher de rejoindre le reste de la troupe qui se préparait à entrer sur scène. Elle lui fit un dernier clin d'œil, disparaissant ensuite entre les rideaux pour le début du show.

Entendant la musique du numéro d'ouverture, le danseur fixa les escaliers d'un œil assassin.

« Je vais te tuer Lucifer ! »

Faisant attention à ses talons, Dean monta les escaliers avec lenteur. Il manqua de tomber mais se rattrapa in extremis à la rambarde. Maudissant son patron, le danseur se dépêcha d'atteindre la plateforme qui le porterait jusqu'au sol.

Se mettant en position, Dean attendit le signal. Il entendit les acclamations de la foule alors que Lucifer criait son surnom avec enthousiasme. À ce moment-là, la plateforme se mit en marche doucement et descendit.

Dean découvrit alors la foule qui l'observait avec admiration. Lucifer le regardait avec une fierté non dissimulée. La musique se mit à devenir plus lente, les rythmes se faisant plus sensuels alors que Dean atteignit enfin la scène. C'était le moment qu'il attendait depuis le début de la journée, il savait qu'il devait être absolument époustouflant afin de subjuguer le duc.

La musique accéléra, et le blond se mit à bouger. Il était dans son élément, la danse s'exprimait à travers son corps. Il remuait ses bras avec fluidité, aguichant les hommes de la salle qui le sifflaient et l'acclamaient. Il se déhanchait avec sensualité tout en suivant le rythme de la musique. Dean était comme possédé par une fièvre, ses jambes se levaient, ses muscles luisaient de sueur, le rendant encore plus lumineux. Le public était hypnotisé, plus personne n'osait parler.

Les danseuses, restées jusque-là immobiles, se remirent à danser, la musique ayant à nouveau changé. Elles se mirent en cercle autour de Dean, remuant leurs longues jupes, de sorte que l'homme soit caché par ses amies. Lucifer, sur scène lui aussi, se retrouva en face de Dean en train de se changer.

« Alors mon petit ? Ça va ? Tu as pu apercevoir le duc ? demanda Lucifer avec empressement. »

Dean se débarrassa de son pantalon, laissant découvrir un sous-vêtement de soie noire, ce qui fit siffler d'admiration Lucifer.

« Tu as décidément mis le paquet ce soir Dean, s'amusa le directeur.

\- Tu voulais du sexe, je t'en donne, sortit le danseur, avant d'enfiler une magnifique paire d'ailes formées de plumes noires. Et non, je n'ai pas vu le Duc. »

Lucifer soupira, avant de taper sur le crâne de Dean.

« Mais quelle tête en l'air ! Je t'ai dit que le Duc serait sur les estrades, en train d'agiter un mouchoir ! »

Dean releva la tête, observant Lucifer avec indifférence.

« Un mouchoir, Lucifer ? Vraiment ? Tu n'avais pas plus évident comme signe ? Maintenant dégage de la scène, je vais bientôt reprendre, ordonna Dean. »

Lucifer lui sourit, avant de disparaître vers le fond de la scène, les danseuses le laissant passer. Une fois que Dean fut certain que son costume était bien en place, il se mit en position, attendant son tour.

Les danseuses commencèrent à se séparer, suivant la musique, découvrant l'Onyx étincelant dans toute sa splendeur. Dean était recouvert de paillettes, il brillait alors qu'il tournait sur une jambe, l'autre étant levée en grand écart. Ses immenses ailes en plumes noires suivaient son mouvement. Les spectateurs, absolument émerveillés, applaudissaient à grand renfort de cris.

Dean scannait les estrades de ses yeux, cherchant un mouchoir blanc qui s'agitait. Son regard capta un mouvement erratique de couleur blanche. L'homme qui tenait le carré de tissu le regardait avec ébahissement, les yeux exorbités. Des hommes à côté de lui étaient en train de se parler avec vigueur, Dean reconnut sans peine Balthazar, un Bohême qui venait de temps en temps au Moulin pour lui proposer des pièces.

Continuant de se mouvoir avec passion et tournoyant avec fluidité, Dean se retrouva bien vite hors de la scène. Désormais sur le bois brut de la salle, suivi de ses danseuses, Dean se mit à danser plus langoureusement. Bougeant ses muscles avec impudence, le blond se colla contre des hommes, caressant leurs joues ou se collant contre leurs torses.

Le danseur exultait, le sourire aux lèvres. Se rapprochant de l'endroit où il avait aperçu le Duc, Dean aperçut enfin l'aristocrate. Le Duc était à se pâmer, il avait des yeux d'un bleu aussi clair qu'un lagon et des cheveux noirs légèrement ébouriffés qui lui donnaient l'air d'un chiot égaré. Dean lui sourit avec extravagance, ce qui fit rougir le Duc. Le danseur s'approcha encore plus, se retrouvant à deux centimètres du Duc qui le regardait avec une vénération à peine masquée.

« B-Bonjour, murmura le Duc.

\- Je vous attendais Monsieur, s'amusa le blond en prenant ensuite la main du timide dans la sienne. Venez danser avec moi !

\- Mais je… commença le Duc. »

Il ne put finir sa phrase, Dean l'avait déjà entraîné sur la piste de danse. Celle-ci était remplie des filles de Lucifer, dansant avec des hommes prêts à payer pour leurs charmes.

Dean dirigea l'homme jusqu'au centre de la scène, où il se plaqua ensuite violemment contre lui. Le Duc respirait difficilement, rougissant avec fureur et n'osant toucher le danseur. Dean prit les mains du duc et les fit glisser sur ses épaules, lui faisant enlever ses ailes de plumes. Le blond les balança en direction de Lucifer qui était à quelques pas de lui. Le manager récupéra le costume en ronchonnant, disparaissant pour le ranger.

La musique était devenue un savant mélange de tambours et de violons, donnant à la salle une ambiance exquise d'exotisme et d'érotisme. Le Duc ne faisait rien, n'osant toujours pas toucher le danseur. Dean se mit dos au Duc, se déhanchant avec sensualité. Passant les bras en arrière, il se saisit une fois de plus des mains du Duc qu'il vint placer sur ses hanches. Le blond fut satisfait de sentir que les mains le tenaient fermement, et il continua de remuer son bassin.

Se retournant pour faire face de nouveau au Duc, le blond constata avec surprise que le pauvre homme était rouge et qu'il se mordait violemment la lèvre, ses mains agrippant toujours ses hanches.

« Voyons mon cher, sortit Dean avec provocation. Dansez avec moi, n'ayez pas peur. »

Le visage du Duc avait un air concentré, il prit ensuite la main de Dean dans la sienne, passant l'autre autour de sa taille et le plaquant contre lui. Le sourire de Dean devint carnassier alors que le Duc commençait à se déplacer avec lui sur la piste. Leurs corps collés se mouvaient avec fluidité, Dean se laissait faire, à la merci de l'autre homme. Le Duc le fit tourner, et quand il se plaqua à nouveau contre lui, Dean colla son front contre le sien.

« On cache bien son jeu, Monsieur ? s'amusa Dean. »

Le Duc rougit plus fort. Dean se détacha ensuite de l'autre homme pour revenir vers la scène, la musique prenant fin. Les autres danseuses se regroupaient elles aussi pour effectuer le dernier numéro avant que les hommes décident avec quelles filles ils allaient passer le reste de la soirée.

Dean rejoignit ses amies et ils se mirent tous en ligne. Se prenant chacun par les bras, ils commencèrent le dernier numéro sous les applaudissements du public. Les premières notes du _French Cancan_ retentirent alors, faisant sourire toutes les danseuses qui regardaient Dean du coin de l'œil.

Dean commença alors à lever une jambe doucement, la montant jusque son visage. Il la reposa au sol, s'avançant ensuite en se déhanchant. Dean sauta ensuite en l'air pour tomber en grand écart sur le sol, le public sifflant d'admiration. Se relevant rapidement, le blond revient à sa place.

La musique s'accéléra et toutes les danseuses se mirent à danser avec lui le French Cancan. Les robes à froufrous et les jambes se levaient à l'unisson. Dean était aux anges, il adorait ce numéro et il aimait sentir ses muscles travailler pendant qu'il envoyait ses jambes dans les airs.

Les rideaux se mirent à se refermer doucement alors qu'ils dansaient toujours. Avant que les pans de tissu ne se ferment entièrement, Dean put cependant apercevoir l'éclat d'un regard aussi bleu que le ciel. Lorsque la scène fut plongée dans une douce pénombre, Dean se laissa enfin aller.

Reprenant sa respiration, le blond sentit une douleur violente dans sa poitrine, et il se mit à avoir du mal à respirer. Toussant pour essayer de faire partir la douleur, Dean eut de plus en plus de mal à respirer, le sol se mit à trembler devant ses yeux, puis ce fut le noir.

Quand Dean reprit connaissance, il était sur le fauteuil dans sa loge, Lucifer l'observant avec inquiétude.

« Alors mon chou ? Tu te sens comment ? demanda le directeur d'un air concerné.

\- Bien, j'ai juste eu un moment de faiblesse, répondit le danseur dans un souffle.

\- Bien bien bien. Tu es prêt pour le Duc Crowley ? Il t'attend dans l'éléphant, soit beau et sexy comme d'habitude et tout se passera bien !

\- Et je pourrais enfin devenir un acteur ? questionna Dean, plein d'espoir.

\- Tu pourras avoir le monde, susurra le directeur. »

Dean sourit avec joie. Il s'était découvert la vocation d'acteur durant ses répétitions au Moulin Rouge, là était sa chance de pouvoir faire de grandes choses. Tout ce qu'il avait à faire était de coucher avec le Duc. Rien de trop insurmontable pour lui.

« Maintenant mon petit ! s'exclama Lucifer. Et tâche d'être sensationnel ! »

Le blond se leva afin de se préparer pour le Duc. Enlevant tous ses vêtements, il revêtit ensuite une cravate en soie rouge. Il enfila un sous-vêtement en satin noir et termina par chausser ses talons à lacets.

Lucifer siffla d'admiration en regardant son poulain.

« Tu es vraiment le bijou parfait mon chéri ! s'exclama le directeur. »

Le danseur sourit de fierté, il savait mettre ses atouts en valeur mais ça lui faisait toujours plaisir quand on remarquait sa beauté.

* * *

Et voilà, donc la fin de ce premier chapitre, j'espère que ce début vous aura plus, bienvenue dans le merveilleux monde de cet UA XD

A la prochaine !

With my sincerious love,  
Uki


	2. Chapter 2

Welcome welcome pour ce deuxième chapiiiiiiiiiitre ! XD j'espère que vous continuerez d'apprécier bien sûr XD

ENJOY !

* * *

Dean laissa son patron seul dans sa loge et sortit pour rejoindre l'éléphant. L'immense construction au centre du Moulin Rouge était réservée aux VIPs. Lorsque Dean ouvrit la porte, il découvrit un Duc mal à l'aise, se tordant les mains d'impatience.

Quand l'homme aux magnifiques yeux bleus se tourna vers lui, son visage s'illumina.

« Bonsoir Dean, commença-t-il avec une voix peu assurée.

\- Bonsoir Monsieur le Duc, sortit Dean avec sensualité alors qu'il fermait la porte pour s'appuyer dessus langoureusement.

\- Duc ? répéta l'autre homme. Non je ne suis pas…

\- Oh vous préférez ne pas avoir de titre ? Très bien, je suis pour aussi. »

Dean s'avança vers l'autre homme qui recula, avalant difficilement sa salive. Acculant l'homme contre un mur, Dean approcha son visage à quelques centimètres de celui du Duc.

« Que souhaitez-vous faire Monsieur ? demanda le blond en passant ses bras autour du cou de l'homme.

\- Je… Je pensais qu'on l'on pourrait faire de… de la poésie ? bégaya l'autre en se mordant les lèvres. »

Dean leva un sourcil, surpris. De la poésie ?

« Oh ! s'exclama le danseur, faisant sursauter l'autre. De la _poésie_ , fit Dean en accentuant le dernier mot. Je vois… »

Le blond tira le Duc par la veste, l'attirant avec lui vers le petit lit.

« Nous serons plus à l'aise en étant allongés, annonça Dean avec un petit sourire moqueur.

\- En effet, sortit le Duc avec un haussement de sourcils. »

Dean s'allongea à plat ventre sur le lit, cambrant légèrement son dos et pliant les genoux.

« Hum, donc… commença le Duc avec difficulté, observant le manège de Dean avec de grands yeux ronds. »

Le danseur se mit à se caresser la cuisse en regardant l'homme avec des yeux aguicheurs.

« Allez donc mon bon seigneur. Venez me réciter votre poésie avec cette langue que je sens si agile ! »

Le Duc manqua de tomber en se prenant le pied de la table.

« Je… commença-t-il. Très bien. »

L'homme aux yeux bleus si pénétrants se racla la gorge tout en se balançant sur ses pieds.

« Vous ne venez pas vous allonger ? demanda le blond avec un visage taquin.

\- Je… J'aime… Je préfère faire ça debout, répondit le Duc avec un air perdu. »

Dean ouvrit les yeux de surprise. Debout ? Décidément cet homme ne cessait de le surprendre. Il se leva donc, veillant à accéder aux désirs farfelus de l'homme en queue-de-pie qui le regardait avec envie.

« Non, l'interrompit le Duc. Vous n'êtes pas obligé de vous lever ! »

Dean fronça les sourcils alors que l'homme continuait de parler, ses joues devenues plus rouges.

« C'est juste que… je préfère faire ça debout, et ça peut durer longtemps donc… »

Le blond manqua de louper le lit alors qu'il s'asseyait à nouveau. Le Duc avait certainement une manière assez crue pour annoncer les choses.

« Ah ? fut la seule chose que le danseur trouva à dire.

\- Oui, reprit l'aristocrate, un petit sourire timide. Ce que je fais est plutôt avant-gardiste, alors peut-être que vous vous sentirez partagé. Cela dit, si vous êtes assez ouvert, je suis sûr que vous pourriez même apprécier ce que je fais ! »

Dean était bouche bée. Ce Duc était vraiment étrange, pourquoi ne venait-il pas tout simplement régler son affaire et qu'on en finisse ? Mais le danseur devait tout de même admettre qu'il le trouvait très attirant.

« Oh je suis sûr que j'apprécierai ce que vous me proposerez, affirma le blond avec un grand sourire. »

Dean s'allongea sur le divan, observant l'homme qui remuait les épaules.

« Alors… Hum… Le ciel et les oiseaux… commença le Duc d'une voix mal assurée. »

Le blond sourit au Duc, papillonnant des yeux et se caressant les cuisses de manière explicite. Quand le pauvre homme s'aperçut de la manœuvre du danseur, il rougit encore plus et lui tourna le dos, cherchant ses mots comme il pouvait.

Voyant que le Duc se trémoussait nerveusement, Dean s'assit sur le lit. Soupirant, il héla l'homme qui essayait désespérément de retrouver son calme.

« Hey, est-ce que tout va bien mon lapin ? demanda Dean dans un semblant de compassion.

\- Oui, répondit le Duc en le regardant de nouveau, ses yeux bleus brillant de timidité. C'est juste qu'il me faut du temps avant de… »

Le duc ne finit pas sa phrase, regardant ses pieds. Dean suivit son regard, et ouvrit de grands yeux.

« Oh ! dit-il, surpris. Je vois.

\- Il me faut du temps pour que l'inspiration monte, termina le Duc dans un souffle. »

Le blond se leva, ne quittant pas des yeux les deux orbes océan qui le regardaient avec curiosité. Dean fit claquer ses talons alors qu'il se collait contre le Duc. Il posa une main sur son épaule, la faisant ensuite glisser lentement sur son torse pour venir saisir son entrejambe. L'homme hoqueta pendant que le blond lui caressait gentiment son sexe à travers le tissu du pantalon.

« Est-ce que l'inspiration vous vient maintenant Monsieur ? murmura Dean d'une voix rauque à l'oreille du Duc. »

Faisant tourner l'aristocrate, le danseur le jeta ensuite sur le petit lit, en profitant pour caresser les fesses fermes de l'homme. Venant ensuite se positionner au-dessus du Duc, le blond s'assit sur son bassin, l'immobilisant.

« Couchons ensemble ! Maintenant ! ordonna Dean en se penchant pour venir mordiller l'oreille du Duc.

\- Coucher… ensemble ? répéta l'homme avec un regard confus.

\- Vous ne le souhaitez pas ? s'étonna Dean en relevant la tête pour venir se perdre dans ces deux orbes.

\- Eh bien… pour tout vous dire… »

Le pauvre homme n'eut pas l'occasion de finir sa phrase, Dean fit sauter les boutons du haut de sa chemise, découvrant son torse glabre.

« Ce n'est pas grave, je vais vous faire ressentir la poésie ! s'exclama Dean en venant embrasser la peau nue offerte. »

Dean sentait sous lui l'érection de l'aristocrate grandir, et sans plus attendre, il déboutonna le pantalon. Glissant ensuite sa main, il vint prendre le sexe.

« Oh oui je veux sentir ta poésie ! fit la voix rauque de désir du blond, quand il sentit la virilité de l'aristocrate.

\- Quoi ?! s'exclama le Duc. »

Dean n'eut pas le temps de mettre en pratique ses envies. Le Duc avait roulé sur le côté pour se relever. Remettant précipitamment ses vêtements en place, il regarda le danseur avec incrédulité.

« Je suis désolé, s'excusa-t-il en observant l'air surpris de Dean. Je ne sais pas… j'ai un sentiment étrange en moi. Je veux être sûr… Est-ce que vous voulez faire cela ? »

Tout en parlant, l'aristocrate avait pointé son corps avec de grands gestes de la main. Dean leva un sourcil avant de sourire face à l'air déconfit du pauvre homme qui essayait de se rhabiller.

« De la poésie ? s'amusa Dean en observant les mouvements de l'autre homme. Bien sûr que oui ! C'est ce que je veux ! Des paroles salaces ! »

Le Duc ouvrit les yeux, un peu étonné de l'enthousiasme du danseur. Il s'éclaircit à nouveau la gorge, observant du coin de l'œil les mouvements de Dean.

Le danseur observa son interlocuteur qui reprenait ses tirades. Dean se mit à gémir ouvertement, se caressant et s'enroulant dans les couvertures. Le Duc continuait ses paroles tout en observant avec effarement le blond qui continuait son manège.

Pourquoi l'aristocrate persistait-il à vouloir parler ? Dean était vraiment surpris. Peut-être qu'il n'y allait pas avec assez d'enthousiasme ?

Le Duc continua de déclamer ses vers, reculant alors que le danseur continuait de se caresser en l'observant.

« Oh je vous aime tellement quand vous me déclamez vos vers Monsieur le Duc ! s'exclama Dean en se relevant pour venir enlacer le pauvre homme. »

Le brun rougit violemment pendant que le danseur se frottait langoureusement contre lui. Il ne trouvait plus ses mots, il ne savait que faire.

Dean, sentant le malaise grandissant de l'aristocrate, approcha ses lèvres de l'oreille du brun.

« J'aime vous voir rougir, cela vous rend encore plus séduisant Monsieur. »

Le blond ne savait même pas que l'on pouvait rougir à ce point-là. L'aristocrate avait fermé les yeux et n'osait plus les ouvrir. Dean se détacha complètement de lui et marcha en direction du gramophone posé sur la petite table basse. Enclenchant la lecture du disque, le danseur retourna ensuite vers son invité, le prenant par les mains et le dirigeant au centre de la petite pièce.

« Venez avec moi Monsieur, ordonna Dean. »

Le Duc fit ce que le blond lui demandait, de toute façon, sa tête était uniquement remplie de la magnifique vision du dos nu du danseur de cabaret. Les muscles se mouvaient en souplesse, et la cambrure du dos rendait l'aristocrate rêveur.

Le Winchester fit ensuite face au Duc qui s'était légèrement calmé et retrouvait un souffle normal.

« Pourriez-vous m'accorder cette danse, Monsieur ? »

Tout en disant cela, Dean s'était légèrement courbé en tendant la main, un sourire coquin sur les lèvres. Le Duc ne résista pas et prit la main tendue dans la sienne, attirant ensuite le danseur contre lui. Leur étreinte se fit plus intime quand le Duc passa sa main dans le dos du blond pour le coller encore plus contre lui.

Dean respira doucement le parfum du brun, mélange de papier et d'encre, avec cette odeur si particulière du bois qui brûle dans la cheminée. La senteur du Duc plut immédiatement au danseur qui se sentait réconforté par cette odeur qui lui rappelait son enfance, de longs hivers passés devant sa cheminée.

Dean devait reconnaître que le Duc savait y faire avec la danse, il se mouvait avec aisance et savait toujours où placer ses pieds. Le blond en était absolument ravi, c'était toujours un plaisir de découvrir qu'un bienfaiteur était un bon danseur.

« Vous cachez bien votre jeu, Monsieur le Duc, s'amusa Dean quand le brun le fit tourner.

\- Pourquoi n'arrêtez-vous pas de m'appeler comme cela ? demanda le brun avec un froncement de sourcils qui lui donnait l'air d'un chiot égaré.

\- Monsieur ?

\- Non. Le Duc. »

Dean fronça les sourcils, qu'est-ce que le Duc voulait dire par là ?

« Vous êtes bien le Duc n'est-ce pas ? risqua le blond, priant le ciel pour que la réponse ne soit pas celle à laquelle il s'attendait.

\- Non. Je ne suis qu'un écrivain, rétorqua le faux-Duc, surpris. »

Dean lâcha l'homme et recula, horrifié.

« Oh mon Dieu, ne me dites pas que… C'est Balthazar qui vous envoie n'est-ce pas ? »

Dean sentait la colère monter doucement, il allait tuer ce Balthazar de malheur.

« Comment le savez-vous ? s'étonna l'homme.

\- Vous n'êtes pas le premier, répondit avec fatigue le danseur. À chaque fois c'est la même chose, Balthazar m'envoie ses écrivains dans l'espoir que je glisse un mot à Lucifer pour qu'il puisse enfin jouer sur la scène du Moulin Rouge.

\- Mais… dans quel but ? demanda le brun.

\- Pour que leur pièce ait une certaine visibilité, et aussi parce que le Moulin leur financerait leur production…

\- Je vois, murmura l'autre homme avec un regard concentré. »

Dean observa le brun avant de se rappeler un problème plus urgent.

« Oh non ! s'exclama le danseur, faisant sursauter l'autre. Si tu n'es pas le Duc alors… Oh non non non !

\- Que se passe-t-il ? demanda le brun en penchant sa tête sur le côté, l'air complètement perdu.

\- Tu dois partir ! paniqua Dean.

\- Mais… »

L'homme n'eut pas le temps de dire autre chose que le danseur était déjà en train de le pousser vers la porte.

« Ravi d'avoir fait ta connaissance, sortit Dean d'une voix pressée. Mais là j'ai besoin que tu sortes…

\- Euh… d'accord, acquiesça l'autre homme.

\- Au plaisir de te revoir, sortit Dean. »

Le danseur désigna la porte de son doigt à l'autre homme, afin qu'il sorte.

« Au fait, sembla réfléchir Dean. Quel est ton nom ?

\- Castiel, murmura le brun d'une petite voix timide.

\- Eh bien _Castiel_ , si tu pouvais partir tu me ferais une énorme faveur. »

Castiel hocha la tête doucement, se dirigeant vers la porte.

* * *

Et voilà, c'est tout pour aujourd'hui XD

With my sincerious love,

Uki


	3. Chapter 3

Désolé pour le retard de près de quatre jours, mon dimanche a été bondé, et j'ai oublié de rattraper mon retard avant aujourd'hui, donc exceptionnellement, vous aurez un chapitre aujourd'hui et l'autre dimanche comme d'habitude !

ENJOY !

* * *

Lucifer contemplait d'un air satisfait sa petite troupe de danseuses en train de papoter sur le succès de cette soirée.

« Allez les filles, cria le directeur. Il est temps de rejoindre les hommes qui vous ont choisies et n'oubliez pas de les épater n'est-ce pas ? »

Et pour faire bonne mesure, Lucifer accentua ses paroles d'un clin d'œil graveleux en direction de ses pouliches.

Regardant ensuite sa montre, le blond se rendit compte que c'était déjà le temps de la rencontre entre Dean et le Duc. Lucifer avait beaucoup d'espoir quant à cette entrevue. Il voulait vraiment que Dean lui permette d'obtenir des crédits.

Il se dépêcha de se diriger dans ses appartements personnels. De là, il avait accès à un petit télescope dont il se servait pour espionner ce qu'il se passait dans l'éléphant. Oh bien sûr Lucifer avait des remords à utiliser ce genre de ruse mais il adorait par-dessus tout savoir si une entrevue se déroulait convenablement. Encore plus quand il s'agissait d'une réunion aussi importante que celle-là.

Longeant les murs pour permettre aux danseuses et leurs costumes bouffants de circuler plus facilement, le blond marcha rapidement vers sa propre loge, croisant une Charlie plutôt inquiète pour Dean, qu'il fit taire d'un geste de la main.

Se retrouvant enfin seul dans ses appartements, Lucifer se précipita à la fenêtre. Ouvrant les lourds rideaux de flanelle, il plaça ensuite son télescope face à la fenêtre. Effectuant les derniers réglages, Lucifer prit le temps d'avoir quelques secondes de remords, avant de jeter un coup d'œil dans la lunette, priant le ciel pour que tout se passe bien.

Observant attentivement, le directeur attendit que l'image se stabilise pendant qu'il effectuait les derniers réglages. Ce qu'il vit lui glaça le sang. Dean était absolument magnifique, comme d'habitude, Lucifer était très fier de l'avoir recruté. Mais il y avait un autre homme avec son petit protégé. Un homme qu'il ne connaissait pas et qui de toute évidence n'était pas le Duc.

Comment Dean avait-il pu se tromper à ce point ? Peut-être que cet homme avait agité son mouchoir sans faire exprès et son protégé l'avait confondu ? Connaissant le danseur, cela ne l'étonnait même pas, bon Dieu qu'il était con ce gosse. Lucifer se demandait encore pourquoi il avait décidé qu'il ferait un bon danseur, ce petiot était incapable de passer une journée sans sortir des conneries plus grosses que lui. Mais c'était ce qui faisait son charme, ou du moins c'était ce que Lucifer se plaisait à imaginer.

En tout cas, le résultat était là, le Duc n'était pas avec son chouchou et un homme inconnu était en train de palabrer avec lui à la place. Lucifer sembla enfin prendre compte du danger de la situation. Et si le vrai Duc se pointait comme une fleur dans l'éléphant et voyait son cadeau dans les bras d'un autre homme ?

Le blond ouvrit les yeux, horrifié, il devait à tout prix empêcher ça ! Il lâcha le télescope et se mit à courir en direction de l'éléphant. Sur sa route, il croisa la cheffe de la troupe, Abaddon, encore en tenue de danse, vérifiant que les costumes étaient tous bien rangés.

« Ma chérie ! héla Lucifer, essoufflé. Est-ce que tu aurais vu le Duc ? »

Le directeur était ravi, Abaddon était bien la seule personne hormis lui-même qui connaissait le visage du Duc.

« Hein ? s'étonna la belle rousse. Le Duc ? Pourquoi je l'aurais vu ? Il est censé être avec Dean. »

Le regard que lui jeta Lucifer lui en dit long sur l'état actuel de la situation. La danseuse soupira.

« T'as encore merdé mon diablotin.

\- Arrête de m'appeler comme ça, et ce n'est pas de ma faute, ronchonna Lucifer. C'est Dean qui s'est gouré…

\- Encore ? s'exclama Abaddon. Mais mon petit diablotin, faut vraiment lui apprendre où se trouve sa droite de sa gauche c'est plus possible !

\- Arrête avec ce… commença Lucifer, avant de soupirer et d'abandonner. De toute façon si tu vois le Duc ne l'envoie surtout pas dans l'éléphant ! Il faut d'abord que j'aille régler ce problème ! »

Abaddon sourit gentiment, caressant le visage de son patron avec gentillesse.

« Ce ne sera pas nécessaire… commenta tranquillement la rousse en pointant du doigt la scène dans le dos de Lucifer. »

Le blond se retourna lentement, pour observer avec horreur le Duc se diriger d'un pas déterminé vers l'éléphant.

« Bordel Abaddon tu aurais pu me le dire plus tôt ! ronchonna Lucifer en partant au pas de course. »

Abaddon se mit à rire doucement, se remettant à compter les costumes. Son patron était définitivement mignon quand il était perdu.

* * *

Dean n'entendit plus qu'il ne vit la porte s'ouvrir. Avec précipitation, il poussa Castiel derrière la porte, courant ensuite pour l'ouvrir et laisser entrer la personne.

« Monsieur le Duc je présume ? sortit le danseur avec une voix suave, se replongeant dans son rôle de séducteur.

\- Tout à fait, répondit l'autre homme d'une voix râpeuse. »

Dean détailla le visage du Duc, il devait avouer qu'il était quand même séduisant. Un visage rond, des yeux noirs brillants, mais calculateurs, un sourire vicieux, et une barbe et des cheveux noirs taillés avec soin.

Ce Duc avait beaucoup de charme, peut-être pas autant que Castiel mais il était diablement séduisant dans son costume noir et sa cravate lie-de-vin.

« Puis-je entrer ? demanda le Duc désormais hésitant. »

Dean sourit un peu plus, laissant ensuite passer le Duc. Il se dépêcha de refermer la porte et se plaça à nouveau devant l'aristocrate, l'empêchant ainsi de se retourner et voir Castiel, pétrifié contre le mur.

« Alors Monsieur le Duc, avez-vous apprécié le show ce soir ? demanda Dean en passant ses bras autour du cou du Duc et faisant discrètement signe à Castiel de partir. »

Le Duc mit ses mains sur les hanches de Dean, appréciant de sentir les muscles bouger et frissonner sous son contact.

Le danseur n'en menait pas large, il ne savait pas quoi faire. Castiel était en train d'ouvrir la porte lorsqu'il vit Dean se faire embrasser lentement par le Duc.

Dean sentait les lèvres chaudes du Duc contre lui, et bien que le baiser n'était pas désagréable, le fait que Castiel n'était toujours pas sorti de la pièce le dérangeait encore plus.

Dean continuait de suivre des yeux Castiel qui venait d'atteindre la porte. Soulagé de voir qu'il avait évité le pire, le danseur raffermit sa prise sur le Duc, passant ses mains dans les cheveux soyeux et approfondissant le baiser.

Le Duc savait y faire, ses mains étaient en train de caresser les abdos de Dean, mais celui-ci était toujours autant concentré pour être sûr que Castiel sorte sain et sauf de la pièce.

Entendant la porte s'ouvrir doucement, Dean se risqua à se décoller des lèvres du Duc qui le regarda, surpris. Le danseur décala son regard au-dessus de la tête de l'aristocrate, qui vit tout de suite qu'il fixait quelque chose.

Le Duc se retourna au moment même où la porte s'ouvrit avec fracas, Castiel se retrouvant dans les bras d'un Lucifer étonné. Se reprenant bien vite, le blond poussa l'écrivain pour le mettre à son côté.

Dean observa son patron avec une gratitude infinie, et celui-ci regarda le danseur en retour, lui faisant bien comprendre que cela ne serait pas gratuit.

L'aristocrate fixa la scène de ses yeux surpris.

« Monsieur Lucifer, tonna le Duc. Pourquoi me dérangez-vous ? Et qui est cet homme avec vous ? interrogea-t-il en découvrant Castiel, à demi caché derrière le blond. »

Lucifer fit un sourire enjôleur, tout en passant un bras autour du brun et observant le Duc.

« Eh bien monsieur le Duc, c'est tout à fait la raison de ma présence ici, vous me voyez désolé d'écourter ce qui, j'en suis sûr, était un rendez-vous merveilleux, mais ce jeune homme ici présent… »

Dean vint immédiatement à la rescousse de Lucifer, après tout, c'était de sa faute s'il s'était trompé, et il en devait une à son patron, alors autant là lui rendre de suite.

« C'est notre nouvel auteur ! coupa Dean en passant un bras autour du cou du Duc pour le forcer à le regarder. Castiel, termina le danseur en montrant de la main le brun. »

Le Duc haussa un sourcil en voyant l'homme le saluer timidement de la main.

« Quelle magnifique nouvelle, commenta l'aristocrate d'une voix égale. Et je dois m'en préoccuper car… ?

\- Car nous devons répéter la nouvelle scène qu'il vient d'écrire ! enchaîna précipitamment Lucifer, espérant que Dean savait ce qu'il faisait. Nous ne voulions pas vous déranger plus que cela mais…

\- Mais il est vrai que Castiel est quelqu'un de très pointu, qui veut que tout soit en ordre afin d'avoir la meilleure performance ! se dépêcha d'ajouter Dean. C'est notre meilleur metteur en scène, ajouta-t-il sur le ton de la confidence au Duc qui le regardait désormais avec intérêt. »

Lucifer n'en menait pas large, son petit Dean jouait un jeu dangereux, il priait simplement pour que le Duc ne se rende pas compte de la supercherie et coupe leurs fonds à tout jamais. Ils avaient tous besoin de cet argent, Dean le premier.

Le danseur n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'il faisait, il espérait vraiment que Castiel était un véritable écrivain et qu'il avait déjà une pièce de prévue, car si jamais le Duc investissait, il allait vouloir des preuves tangibles.

« Alors je vous en conjure Monsieur le Duc, continua Dean.

\- Vous pouvez m'appeler Crowley, murmura l'homme en passant une main dans le dos du danseur pour le rapprocher de lui. »

Dean sourit un peu plus, hochant la tête.

« Très bien Monsieur Crowley. Je vous demande donc de nous laisser la place, je suis sûr que l'on pourra se revoir un autre jour pour terminer ce que nous avons commencé, finit le blond en embrassant doucement la joue barbue du Duc qui lui sourit en retour. »

Dean capta du coin de l'œil que Castiel s'était crispé alors qu'il embrassait Crowley, et lorsqu'il le regarda, la tristesse qu'il vit sur son visage le dérangea plus que de raison.

« Et au fait, reprit le Duc sur le chemin de la sortie. Quelle est l'intrigue de ce chef d'œuvre ? »

Le sourire de Dean se figea immédiatement, Lucifer foudroyant du regard son poulain. Le danseur croisant les bras, faisant mine de réfléchir.

« Eh bien… C'est-à-dire que… »

Ils furent tous les deux sauvés par Castiel qui s'éclaircit la gorge, attirant l'attention de l'aristocrate.

« C'est une histoire exotique, prenant place dans le merveilleux pays de l'Inde ! sortit l'écrivain avec un léger sourire. »

Les trois autres hommes le regardèrent avec surprise. Crowley lissa son costume, continuant d'observer le brun.

« Continuez, vous avez piqué ma curiosité, encouragea le Duc. »

Dean et Lucifer laissèrent échapper un soupir de soulagement et le danseur fit un clin d'œil à Castiel. Le sourire resplendissant qu'il eut en retour bouleversa légèrement le cœur de Dean qui se mit à battre plus vite.

« Cela prend place avec un courtisan… »

Et les trois hommes assistèrent, émerveillés, au conte de Castiel. Un courtisan, promis au Maharadja mais séduit par un serviteur, et qui se voient en secret. Et la fin de l'histoire, le serviteur qui s'enfuit enfin avec le courtisan ne souhaitant plus vivre sous le joug du Maharadja.

Lorsque le brun eut fini de raconter son histoire, Lucifer et Crowley l'applaudirent avec émotions. Dean regardait Castiel avec fierté, ravi de voir que, pour une fois, Balthazar lui avait envoyé quelqu'un avec une répartie digne des plus grands.

« C'est une histoire à propos de l'Amour, s'enflamma l'écrivain, fixant le blond avec ardeur. »

Dean se figea. Il ne lui fallut pas longtemps pour comprendre ce que Castiel voulait dire par là. Surpris de se rendre compte que toute la pièce de Castiel parlait de ses sentiments envers lui, Dean fit un clin d'œil à l'écrivain qui lui fit un magnifique sourire.

Ses yeux bleus étincelaient de joie, le rendant encore plus innocent et magnifique, et Dean sentit au plus profond de lui que quelque chose avait changé mais il ne savait pas ce que c'était. Ce dont il était sûr, c'est qu'il voulait cet écrivain. Il n'était pas prêt à le laisser partir, il était si innocent et pourtant si indécent avec ses cheveux ébouriffés, son petit sourire taquin et ses yeux. Deux orbes bleus limpides, tel l'océan lui-même, qui plongeait Dean dans un tourbillon d'émotions.

« Je ne sais pas trop, intervint soudain le Duc. Est-ce que le courtisan ne devrait pas plutôt finir avec le Maharadja ? »

Lucifer leva un sourcil, surpris. Il avait déjà compris depuis le début qu'entre son poulain et l'écrivain, c'était bien plus qu'un coup de foudre, il aurait fallu être aveugle ou le Duc pour ne pas voir l'évidence, mais il ne voulait pas non plus perdre sa seule rentrée d'argent.

« Voyons, Monsieur le Duc, s'amusa gentiment le directeur. L'amour est enfant de Bohême ! Si le courtisant partait avec le Maharadja, cela ruinerait le ressenti de la pièce n'est-ce pas ? »

Crowley plissa les lèvres, n'ayant pas l'air si convaincu. Dean décida d'intervenir en la faveur de Castiel et Lucifer.

« Monsieur Crowley, sortit le danseur avec son sourire le plus éblouissant. Je suis sûr que vous pourriez faire une exception ? Pour moi ? »

Battant des cils afin d'exagérer l'effet dramatique, Dean attendit la réponse du Duc. Lucifer était à deux doigts d'exploser de rire. Dean avait toujours un don quand il s'agissait de charmer, et pour qui ne le connaissait pas, on aurait pu penser qu'il était vraiment amoureux du Duc. Le directeur savait pourtant que ce n'était qu'un jeu, et que rien n'était vrai, mais la tête de Castiel, qui avait l'air autant jaloux que furieux, provoquait son hilarité. Dean allait s'en mordre les doigts, mais Lucifer s'en fichait complètement, la vie privée de ses danseurs ne le regardait pas. Surtout quand il était encore plus amusant de les voir se rendre jaloux.

Dean sourit victorieusement quand Crowley abandonna la partie en soupirant.

« Très bien, grogna le Duc. J'accepte donc de financer votre théâtre, mais je veux avoir accès à chacune des répétitions ! Je veux pouvoir donner mon avis, menaça le Duc en direction de Lucifer. »

Le sourire du directeur se fit plus commercial.

« Bien entendu Monsieur le Duc, vous aurez accès à tout ce que vous voudrez. Mais venez avec moi, nous allons sceller cet accord. Cela permettra à notre petit Onyx de se reposer n'est-ce pas ? »

Dean hocha la tête avec vigueur. Castiel, quant à lui, semblait partagé entre l'envie de rester et celle de suivre Lucifer pour éviter d'éveiller les soupçons.

« Eh bien vous ne venez pas ? remarqua Crowley, surpris.

\- Si, si, tout de suite, grommela le brun, jetant un dernier coup d'œil en direction de Dean qui lui adressa un clin d'œil évocateur. »

* * *

Voilà, encore désolé pour ce retard imprévu, mais je reprends le postage habituel dès dimanche !

With my sincerious love,

Uki


	4. Chapter 4

Bijour, bijour ! Nous revoilà aujourd'hui pour le quatrième chapitre.

Il y aura huit chapitres en tout, j'ai décidé d'accélérer le processus de postage histoire qu'on aille plus vite hein ? XD

ENJOY !

* * *

De retour dans sa loge, enlevant le maquillage de son corps, Dean réfléchissait aux évènements de la soirée. Sa rencontre avec Castiel était déroutante, le personnage lui-même le laissait perplexe. Cet ange aux yeux aussi bleus que le ciel le charmait autant qu'il le terrifiait. Dean ne savait pas pourquoi il se sentait aussi attiré par cet homme et cela l'effrayait plus que de raison.

Mais là n'était pas le problème. Ce qui gênait le danseur, c'était que son rêve ultime était de devenir acteur. Lucifer lui avait promis que le Duc lui permettrait d'avoir cette chance. Si Dean laissait une chance à Castiel, il pouvait dire adieu à ses rêves, et il trahirait son patron, ce qu'il se refusait à faire.

Soupirant en regardant son reflet, Dean caressa le miroir, comme si celui-ci pouvait lui répondre. S'habillant rapidement d'un collant pour maintenir ses jambes au chaud et d'une chemise afin de ne pas attraper froid, le blond se glissa hors de sa loge.

Traversant les coulisses désormais vides, les danseuses étant soit endormies soit dans les bras des hommes de la soirée, Dean se retrouva bien vite sur la scène du Moulin Rouge.

Esquissant quelques pas de danser, tournoyant sur une musique que lui seul pouvait entendre, le blond se sentait bien. La danse le libérait de ses problèmes et lui permettait de se clarifier l'esprit et de réfléchir.

Apercevant l'éléphant, Dean arrêta ses mouvements. Le souvenir du malentendu le fit sourire, et il décida de remonter dans la petite pièce pour se remémorer la scène.

Atteignant l'intimité de la chambre, Dean se dirigea vers le balcon, admirant Paris, éclairée à la lueur des quelques lampadaires et de la Tour Eiffel. Jetant un coup d'œil à l'immeuble en face, Dean apprécia l'architecture si parisienne du bâtiment. Une lumière s'alluma tout en haut de l'immeuble, attirant immédiatement le regard de Dean. Sur le balcon du petit appartement se trouvait un homme. Dean se figea quand il le reconnut, il s'agissait de Castiel. Le brun ne l'avait pas vu, il contemplait la pleine lune d'un air rêveur. Le blond se surprit à admirer la beauté du visage de l'écrivain sous la lumière de l'astre lunaire. Il avait un air angélique, quasi mystique, et Dean sourit d'un air attendri. Cet homme était si innocent et il ne s'en rendait même pas compte. Dean pouvait imaginer sans problème ses yeux bleus fixer la lune avec émerveillement.

Dean continua quelques instants son voyeurisme discret, il voulait graver cette image dans sa mémoire. Il vit Castiel pousser un long soupir avant de baisser lentement la tête. Dean ne put éviter ce qui se passa. Castiel le regarda droit dans les yeux et son visage s'illumina encore plus. Dean se dépêcha de se reculer dans l'ombre de la chambre mais il savait déjà que Castiel l'avait vu. Il suffisait d'avoir eu un aperçu de son visage pour comprendre qu'il savait que Dean l'avait regardé en douce.

Se ravançant doucement sur le devant du balcon Dean dirigea à nouveau son regard là où il avait aperçu l'écrivain, mais il n'y avait plus personne malheureusement.

Ne voulant pas redescendre tout de suite, il décida de monter sur la plateforme au-dessus de l'éléphant de métal. Montant par la petite échelle, le danseur se retrouva bientôt sur le point culminant de la structure. Le vent soufflait légèrement sur cette plateforme et Dean apprécia la brise fraîche qui le calma des émotions fortes de sa soirée.

Ouvrant ses yeux verts, il vit l'ensemble du Moulin Rouge, les petites lampes disposées partout l'éclairant d'un éclat mystique. Dean se sentait chez lui, cette ambiance légèrement surnaturelle lui rappelait que le monde dans lequel il vivait était magnifique mais tout aussi dangereux. Mais il aimait le danger. Fermant les yeux, il savoura le vent qui soufflait dans ses cheveux.

Perdu dans ses pensées, le danseur vint s'asseoir sur les coussins étalés au sol. S'étirant doucement, il leva les yeux au ciel pour observer les quelques étoiles encore visibles derrière la lueur éblouissante de la lune. Un bruit le fit détourner la tête de sa contemplation silencieuse.

Là, devant lui, se tenait Castiel. Ses cheveux étaient encore plus ébouriffés mais ses yeux brillaient toujours de cette lueur joyeuse et innocente. Dean haussa un sourcil, se redressant afin de s'asseoir.

« Bonsoir, commença le brun avec sa voix grave et peu assurée. Je voulais venir m'excuser.

\- T'excuser ? demanda Dean avec humour. De quoi ? »

Castiel rougit légèrement, ce que Dean trouva absolument adorable.

« De tout, je suis vraiment désolé si je n'étais pas la personne que vous attendiez.

\- Je ne me suis pas plaint, coupa Dean avec un sourire ravageur en direction du brun. »

Dean ne savait même pas qu'il était possible de rougir autant mais il trouvait ce trait de caractère craquant.

« Je m'excuse de vous avoir entraîné dans ce mensonge éhonté de ma part.

\- Vous parlez de la pièce ?

\- Oui, je suis désolé de vous avoir forcé la main, s'excusa une fois de plus Castiel.

\- Vous ne m'avez forcé à rien du tout, je dirais même que vous nous avez sauvés d'un misérable mensonge. »

Le sourire de Castiel fit fondre Dean sur place. Comment cet écrivain aussi innocent pouvait-il posséder un regard aussi indécent et un sourire aussi ravageur ?

Dean ne savait pas comment réagir face au brun. Il n'était pas habitué à ressentir de telles émotions face à un homme. Ne préférant pas s'attarder, Dean se leva.

« Très bien, vous m'en voyez désolé mais je dois vous quitter, je dois y aller.

\- Mais… commença Castiel. »

Dean ne lui laissa pas l'occasion de dire un autre mot, il se dirigea d'un pas ferme vers l'échelle.

« Dean ! fit la voix de Castiel. »

Le danseur s'arrêta devant l'échelle, se demandant s'il devait se retourner ou juste continuer son chemin. L'envie fut la plus forte et il se retourna, observant le visage fermé de Castiel.

« Est-ce que vous le pensiez vraiment ?

\- Quoi donc mon cher Castiel ? interrogea Dean.

\- Que… que vous m'aimiez ? »

L'espoir dans la voix de Castiel brisa le cœur de Dean mais il devait penser à son avenir.

« Non, répondit-il d'une voix ferme. »

Dean n'avait jamais vu une telle tristesse sur le visage d'un homme et il se détesta d'avoir été la raison d'une telle émotion. Le visage de Castiel n'était pas fait pour la douleur mais pour la joie et le bonheur.

« C'est juste que… commença le brun. Ça avait l'air si _réel_. »

Le dernier mot avait été prononcé avec tant de déception que Dean eut un instant de doute. Avait-il bien fait de mentir à cet homme qui ne voulait rien d'autre que l'aimer ?

Castiel, inconscient des délibérations intérieures de Dean, ne savait pas quoi faire et se tenait là, devant le danseur, aussi droit qu'un poteau. Voyant son malaise, Dean consentit enfin à répondre.

« Je ne suis qu'un vulgaire gigolo, soupira le blond. Je suis payé pour donner aux gens ce qu'ils souhaitent voir. »

Dean lui-même était surpris que sa propre voix ne l'ait pas trahie. Mais le pire était surement Castiel dont l'amertume de la réponse prit le blond de court.

« Bien sûr, sortit le brun avec tristesse. Un homme tel que vous ne pourrait jamais tomber amoureux de quelqu'un… Quelqu'un comme moi. »

Dean se sentait si mal pour l'écrivain qu'il voulut se justifier. Il ne pouvait décemment pas laisser Castiel avec une si mauvaise impression de lui.

« Ce n'est pas ça, murmura Dean, évitant de regarder les yeux trop bleus de Castiel. Je ne peux pas aimer. Cela m'est interdit. »

Et ne cherchant pas à voir la réaction de l'autre homme, il se retourna et se prépara à descendre l'échelle. Son bras fut soudain pris dans un étau. Dean se fit tirer en arrière avec force et il se retourna pour savoir ce qu'il se passait.

Les lèvres de Castiel s'écrasèrent sur les siennes. Dean ferma automatiquement les yeux, savourant le goût de la bouche du brun contre la sienne. Castiel se rapprocha du danseur, passant ses deux mains autour de son cou. Le danseur vint poser ses mains sur les hanches du brun, savourant les muscles fins qu'il sentait sous ses paumes. Le baiser était étourdissant, la langue de Castiel venait jouer avec la sienne, laissant Dean complètement soumis face à l'écrivain. Le blond remonta ensuite ses mains pour venir faire ce qu'il avait envie depuis des lustres. Fourrageant dans les cheveux bruns, Dean découvrit avec plaisir qu'ils étaient aussi doux qu'il se l'était imaginé.

Castiel se colla encore plus contre le danseur, faisant entrer en contact leurs deux corps. Dean gémit doucement quand le brun vint lui mordiller la lèvre. Dieu qu'il savait bien embrasser.

Se détachant avec difficulté de Castiel, le danseur le contempla avec des yeux rieurs.

« Oh mon Dieu, toi, tu vas me ruiner mon business. »

Castiel lui sourit d'une manière si innocente que Dean se demanda si c'était la même personne qui l'avait embrassé quelques secondes auparavant.

* * *

Crowley buvait tranquillement son thé, assis en face de Lucifer qui fouillait dans ses tiroirs pour retrouver des papiers.

« Nous sommes donc d'accord ? redemanda une énième fois le Duc en sirotant son breuvage. »

Lucifer leva les yeux de son bureau pour regarder le Duc.

« Le Moulin Rouge m'appartient, j'en ferai un théâtre. Vous aurez des actions bien entendu, mais je veux avoir l'Onyx pour moi. Seulement moi, je ne veux pas que qui que ce soit d'autre puisse l'avoir ! »

Lucifer replongea dans ses papiers. Dieu lui jouait un mauvais tour, comment accepter un marché aussi peu avantageux pour lui et encore moins pour Dean ? Mais il avait tellement besoin d'argent pour le théâtre qu'il ne pouvait qu'accepter. Il espérait juste que son petit bijou lui pardonnerait son affront.

« J'accepte, soupira Lucifer, honteux. »

Le sourire vicieux du Duc Crowley lui confirma ses premiers soupçons. Il allait le regretter.

* * *

Le lendemain, Dean se leva tôt, Lucifer lui avait dit qu'il avait une grande nouvelle pour lui. Qu'elle ne fut pas sa surprise quand il découvrit Balthazar et sa bande au milieu de la scène et Castiel dans un coin sombre qui écrivait sur du papier.

Toutes ses amies les danseuses étaient déjà en train de s'échauffer, étirant leurs jambes sur les longues barres de danse. Se dirigeant vers un espace libre sur les barres, Dean commença à faire des pliés, s'étirant avec lenteur.

Quelques minutes plus tard, un bruit se fit entendre et Lucifer apparut en haut de la scène, sur la petite plateforme habituellement réservée à Dean lors de ses descentes.

« Bienvenue, mes chéries ! Aujourd'hui est un grand jour ! »

Dean observa le directeur qui souriait béatement. Continuant de s'étirer, il posa sa jambe sur la barre et vint pencher le haut de son corps dessus, appréciant de sentir ses muscles se détendre. Il sentit un regard sur lui et tourna la tête pour découvrir le Duc qui lorgnait ses fesses sans aucune retenue.

Dean choisit de ne rien faire et de continuer à s'échauffer, après tout Lucifer avait été assez clair hier matin sur ce qu'il devait faire pour qu'ils aient des fonds.

« Aujourd'hui est le jour de l'ouverture de notre nouveau théâtre ! s'exclama avec emphase le directeur. »

La salle entière applaudit, Dean le premier, souriant en direction du Duc qui lui fit un signe de la main.

« Maintenant, continua Lucifer. Il est temps de se remettre au travail mes chéries ! »

Dean et les danseuses quittèrent leurs barres de danse afin de monter sur l'estrade. Commençant à bouger de manière sensuelle sur la musique que Lucifer venait de mettre, toute la troupe de Balthazar se figea. Ils regardaient Dean et les danseuses se mouvoir avec des yeux ébahis. C'était un magnifique spectacle que de voir les corps souples se tendre dans tous les sens, recréant une atmosphère aussi mystique qu'érotique.

Dean savait que deux paires d'yeux ne le quittaient jamais et le dévoraient sur place. Crowley et Castiel, pourtant l'un à côté de l'autre, semblaient être dans un monde à part, composé uniquement du danseur blond.

Le soir même, Dean se retira dans sa loge, épuisé. Retirant ses talons, il observa ses chaussures avec amour. Dieu qu'il aimait danser avec, c'était douloureux mais la liberté qu'il en retirait valait bien ce petit sacrifice.

« Elles sont magnifiques, fit une voix dans le dos de Dean. »

Le danseur sursauta et se retourna pour découvrir Castiel, sur le pas de sa porte. Le brun avait l'air préoccupé.

« Je ne vous dérange pas j'espère ? demanda-t-il avec espoir. »

Dean se pencha sur son fauteuil, tendant son pied encore chaussé en direction de Castiel.

« J'ai besoin d'aide pour enlever ce talon, sortit le danseur avec un clin d'œil évocateur en direction de l'écrivain. »

Castiel se dépêcha de rentrer dans la loge, refermant doucement la porte derrière lui, avant de s'agenouiller devant Dean, prenant le temps de caresser doucement la jambe que le danseur lui présentait.

« Vous m'avez manqué aujourd'hui, murmura l'écrivain en embrassant doucement la jambe de Dean. »

Dean se mit à rire.

« Voyons Monsieur Castiel, un peu de retenue, et si quelqu'un venait à rentrer ? »

Les yeux bleus de Castiel rencontrèrent ceux couleur émeraude de Dean. Ils s'observèrent quelques instants, chacun dévorant l'autre du regard. Finalement, Castiel rompit le contact visuel pour venir délacer le talon du danseur, le rouge aux joues.

« Vous êtes absolument magnifique, chuchota le brun en retirant la chaussure du pied de Dean et la déposant religieusement sur le sol. »

Dean ouvrit la bouche pour répondre quand tout à coup la porte s'ouvrit violemment. Les deux hommes tournèrent la tête pour découvrir Balthazar, le sourire aux lèvres et les bras croisés, les regardant avec humour.

« Mes garçons, ce n'est pas l'heure de forniquer, le Duc est là ! Vous pourrez vous déclarer votre amour plus tard ! »

Castiel rougit et se releva pour s'éloigner de Dean. Le danseur fit la grimace, pour une fois, il ne se sentait pas de faire le numéro de séduction au Duc. Crowley était épuisant, il voulait toujours plus, Dean ne savait pas pourquoi Lucifer ne le tenait pas un peu plus en laisse.

Mais il ne put réfléchir plus longtemps, puisque le Duc lui-même entra dans la loge. Castiel se figea aussitôt, son expression s'assombrissant à la vision de l'aristocrate.

Crowley arriva devant Dean, un panier dans les mains et un grand sourire aux lèvres.

« Mon petit bijou, sortit l'aristocrate joyeusement. Je nous ai prévu un magnifique pique-nique en tête-à-tête ce soir ! »

Heureusement que le Duc ne pouvait voir la tête de Castiel dans son dos, car la fureur que vit Dean en cet instant lui réchauffa le cœur. Le brun tenait vraiment à lui et même s'il ne le disait pas, son corps tout entier le criait à sa place.

Seulement, Dean ne pouvait se permettre de rembarrer le Duc sans une bonne excuse. Là encore, Castiel fut d'un secours inattendu, à croire qu'il avait un don pour se sortir des situations les plus extrêmes.

« Excusez-moi… Duc ? »

Castiel avait une voix si condescendante que Dean dut se retenir de glousser. Balthazar n'eut pas ce petit problème et éclata de rire franchement, faisant hausser un sourcil au Duc, curieux.

« Plait-il ? dit-il en se retournant en direction de Castiel.

\- Je ne voudrais pas vous retirer votre soirée avec l'Onyx, mais nous devons encore retravailler quelques scènes et…

\- Magnifique, tonna Crowley en fourrant son panier dans les mains du pauvre écrivain. »

Castiel pencha la tête sur le côté, complètement perdu.

« Eh bien ne restez pas planté là ! ordonna l'aristocrate d'une voix hautaine. Secouez-vous les plumes, vous répéterez devant moi ce n'est pas un problème. »

Dean retint un sourire face à l'air abattu sur le visage de Castiel. Le Duc était fin joueur, mais au moins Dean n'aurait pas à jouer à l'amoureux transi. Il n'était pas fait pour ce genre de rôle, il préférait les choses plus dangereuses, et exotiques. En cela, Castiel lui apportait tout ce dont la monotonie du Duc ne pouvait pas.

Ainsi passèrent les jours au Moulin Rouge.

* * *

Et voilà ! C'est tout pour aujourd'hui ! Je pense que je posterai désormais le mercredi et le dimanche, donc à bientôt !

With my sincerious love,  
Uki


	5. Chapter 5

Bonjour tout le monde, voici le chapitre 5 de cette petit fic, j'espère que vous continuez d'apprécier cette adaptation !

ENJOY !

* * *

Tous les jours, Dean s'échauffait sous les yeux lubriques du Duc pour ensuite répéter chacune des scènes avec Castiel, Balthazar et le reste de la troupe. Dean appréciait grandement les moments qu'ils pouvaient passer ensemble, cela le changeait de voir des hommes à la place de ses sempiternelles amies danseuses. Bien sûr Charlie et Abaddon ne comptaient pas, elles étaient irremplaçables et étaient au courant de son coup de foudre pour Castiel. Alors, chaque jour qui passait, les deux femmes rivalisaient d'ingéniosité pour permettre aux deux tourtereaux d'avoir plus de temps à deux avant que le Duc ne vienne ruiner ces moments.

Balthazar, mandaté par Castiel, faisait ce qu'il pouvait pour tenir le Duc à l'écart, mais l'homme était bien trop heureux de pouvoir embêter l'aristocrate et n'avait de toute façon même pas attendu la demande de Castiel.

Un après-midi, alors que Dean se prélassait tranquillement sur un fauteuil, contemplant les travaux de préparation de la scène, il sentit un souffle frais sur son épaule. Tournant lentement la tête, se préparant déjà à jouer la comédie pour satisfaire ce qu'il pensait être le Duc, Dean rencontra le visage ravi de Castiel.

Le danseur sourit en voyant le brun qui le regardait, amusé.

« Monsieur Dean, demanda Castiel, alertant le Duc qui passait par là. Puis-je requérir vos services pour la soirée s'il vous plaît ? Je dois vous parler de cette nouvelle scène intitulée 'Les Amants dans la chambre'… »

Le visage de Dean se fendit d'un immense sourire à l'entente de ces mots.

« Bien entendu cher Castiel. Je vous suis tout de suite. »

Dean commença à se lever, prenant la main de Castiel dans la sienne, quand le Duc se mit à tousser, faisant remarquer sa présence.

« Excusez-moi, s'énerva-t-il à l'encontre de l'écrivain, mais j'ai réservé l'Onyx ce soir pour un dîner aux chandelles ! »

Castiel lâcha la main de Dean, une déception intense sur le visage. Dean, ne voulant pas rater une telle occasion, décida d'intervenir.

« Monsieur Crowley, sortit Dean en lui tapotant le torse. Je me dois de vous dire que les répétitions ne peuvent attendre, il faut travailler chaque scène avec la même ardeur. »

Crowley leva la tête et regarda Dean, interloqué.

« Mais… commença le Duc.

\- Voyons Monsieur Crowley… Vous ne voudriez pas que j'oublie une ligne en plein milieu de la scène n'est-ce pas ? »

Castiel était aux anges. Il souriait béatement en regardant Dean passer devant le Duc, lui reprendre la main et le suivre.

Crowley était encore sous le choc. Son petit bijou venait de s'envoler sous son nez sans qu'il ne puisse rien faire. Ce n'était pas qu'il ne voulait pas qu'il répète avec ce Castiel, mais il aurait souhaité avoir son mot à dire.

Dean suivit Castiel dans les coulisses pour venir se faire plaquer brutalement contre un mur. Castiel se pressa contre lui, dévorant sa bouche de ses lèvres avides.

« Tu m'as tant manqué, murmura-t-il d'une voix rauque au creux de l'oreille de Dean qui se mordit la lèvre. »

Castiel embrassa les lèvres du danseur, savourant le goût de menthe et de musc. Dean se laissait faire dans les bras de son ange, comme il se plaisait à l'appeler. Il renversa légèrement sa tête en arrière, dévoilant son cou que l'écrivain vint mordiller avec passion. Dean avait chaud, la langue de l'écrivain glissait sur son corps et réveillait des sensations qu'il avait longtemps oubliées depuis qu'il avait commencé ce métier.

Le blond avait passé ses mains dans les cheveux de Castiel, se contentant de lui caresser la tête et de soupirer face aux sensations de plaisir que sa langue sur son cou lui provoquait. L'écrivain saisit ensuite la jambe du blond et vint la poser contre sa hanche, se collant encore plus contre le corps chaud et offert de Dean.

Crowley regardait la scène avec les danseuses et la troupe de cet imbécile de Balthazar, s'afférer autour de lui.

« Mon cher Duc, une boisson pour vous hydrater ? À votre âge il ne faut jamais rester sans eau longtemps. »

Ledit Balthazar s'était approché du Duc, passant un bras autour de son cou de façon amicale.

« Dégagez avorton, grogna Crowley en frappant la main du comédien. »

Balthazar retira sa main, non sans faire un petit bisou dans l'air en direction de l'aristocrate. Crowley souffla, profondément ennuyé.

Sentant sa colère monter d'un cran quand il regarda autour de lui sans trouver Dean, le Duc se leva de son fauteuil en direction des coulisses. À peine arrivé dans les sombres couloirs, Lucifer lui tomba dessus, un immense sourire aux lèvres.

« Monsieur le Duc, s'exclama-t-il, fier de lui. Nous avons préparé comme prévu votre dîner aux chandelles dans la suite que vous aviez choisie !

\- Vous pouvez le garder, ronchonna le brun. Il n'y aura pas de dîner finalement ! »

Lucifer haussa un sourcil, surpris. Que se passait-il encore ? Le Duc avait l'air furieux, ce qui indiquait que Dean devait avoir fait quelque chose puisque le dîner avait été annulé. Lucifer pria le ciel pour que son poulain n'ait pas tenté de jouer au plus intelligent, il n'était définitivement pas doué pour ça !

« Je veux, commença le Duc avec un air menaçant. Que cet écrivain arrête de tourner autour de l'Onyx. Je veux, qu'il m'appartienne, et je n'aime pas qu'on touche à mes affaires ! »

Il avait crié la dernière partie de sa phrase, faisant sursauter Lucifer qui le regardait désormais avec un peu de frayeur. Mais il se contint, il n'était pas le directeur du Moulin Rouge pour rien.

Il leva les yeux au ciel face à l'attitude ultra possessive du Duc. Quand il baissa la tête, son regard fut attiré par un point rouge qui bougeait au-dessus de celle de l'aristocrate.

Ses yeux s'agrandirent de stupeur, mais il se reprit très vite quand il vit le Duc le regarder avec curiosité. Reprenant une posture neutre, il se mit à sourire.

« Je suis sûr qu'il y a un moyen de s'arranger, Monsieur le Duc. »

Lucifer hésitait alors qu'il parlait, son regard toujours attiré vers ce point rouge en mouvement qui n'était rien d'autre que Dean et Castiel en train de s'embrasser contre le mur des coulisses d'en face !

Le blond commençait à s'énerver, comment son garçon pouvait-il lui faire ça ? Bon Dieu il était stupide mais Lucifer ne s'était jamais rendu compte à quel point il pouvait l'être. Comment avait-il pu penser une seule seconde qu'il pourrait tenir tête au Duc ?

Perdu dans ses pensées en fixant le couple, Lucifer ne s'était pas rendu compte que Crowley lui avait adressé la parole.

« Hey ! s'exclama l'aristocrate en claquant ses doigts devant le visage du blond. Qu'est-ce que vous regardez avec autant d'attention ? »

Le Duc commença à se retourner, déterminé à savoir ce que le directeur observait. Lucifer, ne souhaitant pas que l'aristocrate découvre le pot aux roses, agrippa les épaules de l'homme.

« Oh mais j'étais juste perdu dans mes pensées, s'exclama-t-il, faisant sursauter le Duc qui le regarda avec suspicion. Voyons, allez vous reposer, je m'occupe de régler ce problème. Ce soir, vous aurez l'Onyx, je vous le garantis ! »

Crowley soupira, vraiment le directeur était quelqu'un d'étrange, mais il ne chercha pas à insister. Passant devant le blond, il continua son chemin sans se retourner. Il devait se préparer dans sa loge, car il comptait bien posséder son bijou le soir même, que Lucifer le veuille ou non, l'Onyx appartenait à Crowley.

Lucifer était resté figé sur place, la rage commençant à s'installer en lui. Quand il vit les deux hommes se séparer et Dean se saisir de la main de l'écrivain pour l'entraîner, Lucifer réagit au quart de tour.

« Que je sois envoyé en Enfer si ça arrive ! se promit-il en se mettant à courir en direction des deux tourtereaux qui déjà s'éloignaient, main dans la main. »

Se posant devant le couple, leur barrant le chemin, Lucifer posa une main sur sa hanche, l'autre venant caresser son menton. Le blond prit un air sérieux, avant de regarder Dean, des éclairs dans les yeux.

« Mon chou, commença le directeur avec une voix doucereuse. Tu t'amuses bien ? »

Dean lui sourit d'un air goguenard, continuant de presser l'écrivain contre lui, au plus grand malheur de Lucifer qui ne cessait de s'énerver.

« Dean ! explosa de colère le directeur. »

Le danseur se figea immédiatement, lâchant le brun qui regarda le directeur, de la peur dans les yeux. Lucifer fut satisfait de voir qu'il avait enfin leur attention.

« Castiel, mon ange, soit un amour et dégage, c'est entre Dean et moi ! »

Castiel hocha la tête, baissant les yeux au sol et ne cherchant pas à contredire le maître du Moulin Rouge. Dean ouvrit la bouche pour protester, mais Lucifer y posa un doigt, le regardant avec fureur.

« Quant à toi mon petit bijou. Tu vas me faire le plaisir de cesser toutes ces fornications avec cet écrivain tu m'entends ? ordonna le directeur.

\- Mais… commença Dean. Ce n'est qu'un béguin de rien du tout et… »

Lucifer haussa un sourcil, menaçant.

« Tu cesseras toutes tes activités pseudo-sexuelles avec l'écrivain, tu as un rôle à tenir ! Le Duc t'attend ce soir dès huit heures pour ton rendez-vous. »

Dean leva des yeux suppliants vers son ami, espérant avoir une réduction de peine. Le regard impitoyable de Lucifer lui brisa le cœur. Il savait que son patron avait raison, ce qui ne l'empêchait pas d'être désespéré. Il sentait son cœur se serrer un peu plus, et sa respiration devint difficile.

Dean porta la main à sa poitrine, il ne se sentait pas bien. La pensée de ne plus revoir Castiel l'étouffait, il ne voyait plus très clair. Lucifer était déjà reparti et le danseur respirait de plus en plus vite, ses poumons semblaient incapables de récupérer de l'oxygène.

Dean ouvrit la bouche, espérant aspirer de l'air, mais tout ce qu'il réussit à faire fut de tousser violemment. Sa gorge était en feu, chaque toux la lui asséchait un peu plus. Son corps entier fut pris de frissons violents, de la sueur recouvrit son visage en une fine pellicule. Apercevant un miroir posé contre le mur, Dean capta du coin de l'œil son reflet. Il semblait si faible qu'il se fit peur lui-même.

Le blond sentit son corps s'affaler au même moment où les couleurs se mélangeaient dans son champ de vision, et il s'écrasa au sol. Sa respiration toujours erratique, Dean ne voyait plus rien, Lucifer était déjà reparti, personne n'était là pour l'aider. Il perdit conscience en se demandant où pouvait être Castiel, en espérant qu'il ne lui en veuille pas trop.

Lucifer observait le Duc tourner en rond face à la table dressée pour l'occasion. Le brun avait l'air furieux, il ne cessait de grommeler dans sa barbe qu'il n'avait jamais vu un tel irrespect envers sa personne.

Le Duc se rapprocha ensuite de la table pour se saisir d'un napperon, qu'il chiffonna pour le jeter au sol, une moue furieuse sur les lèvres. Il murmura ensuite quelques mots à l'oreille de son garde du corps avant de se diriger d'un pas furieux vers la porte.

Lucifer observait la scène d'un air inquiet, ne sachant pas pourquoi son petit Onyx n'était toujours pas ici. Quand il vit que le Duc avait passé le cap de la fureur et commençait à partir, il déblatéra un énième mensonge, sans réfléchir.

« Il est parti se confesser ! cria-t-il en désespoir de cause. »

Lucifer regretta immédiatement ses paroles. Le Duc tourna la tête, choqué.

« Excusez-moi ? répéta-t-il. Il est allé faire _quoi_? »

Lucifer se mordit l'intérieur des joues, maudit soit Dieu, mais au moins il avait une bonne excuse.

« Dean… Il voulait… »

Lucifer cherchait désespérément une idée qui puisse tenir la route. Est-ce qu'une confession avec le Bon Dieu pouvait garantir un alibi pour son petit bijou ? L'illumination se fit en observant le costume détaché du Duc et il sourit avec emphase.

« Il est parti se confesser, reprit-il avec plus d'aplomb. Vous savez, pour retrouver sa virginité, le spirituel et tout ça… pour vous. »

Crowley fixa le directeur avec des yeux ronds, un air perdu lisible sur son visage. Il ouvrit la bouche, puis la referma, fronçant ses sourcils.

« Je vous demande pardon ? demanda le Duc, croisant les bras et fixant le blond avec des yeux suspicieux.

\- Enfin, vous savez, murmura Lucifer en passant son bras autour du cou du Duc. Il voulait que ce soit comme sa toute première fois. »

Crowley tourna la tête vers le blond, l'observant avec envie et désir.

« Sa première fois ? répéta-t-il avec une lueur de folie dans les yeux.

\- Je suis sûr que vous comprenez l'importance de la confession, continua Lucifer, tenant le Duc. Dean ne veut que votre bonheur, et je suis sûr qu'il fera son possible pour vous satisfaire. »

Voyant Crowley commencer à saliver à l'écoute de ses paroles, Lucifer retira son bras du cou du Duc et se mit face à lui.

« Je vous conseille d'y aller, Dean vous sera bientôt remis. Vous pourrez ainsi faire ce qu'il vous semblera le plus judicieux, termina Lucifer avec un clin d'œil. »

Voyant le brun hocher la tête avec vigueur, le directeur se précipita vers la porte, il devait retrouver Dean d'urgence et lui passer un savon, ou le tuer.

Lucifer ne savait pas encore.

Courant à travers les couloirs et les coulisses, le blond arriva devant la suite de loges qui appartenaient à ses danseuses. Cherchant le nom de son petit danseur favori, Lucifer se retrouva devant la porte avec le nom ''Onyx'' gravé à même le bois. Ouvrant la porte, le directeur se préparait déjà à gueuler sur ce qu'il pensait être son danseur et cet écrivain faisant leurs petites affaires.

Ce qu'il découvrit lui ôta toute envie de s'énerver. Charlie était assise sur la chaise, qu'elle avait rapprochée du lit. Sur le matelas, amorphe, était étendu le corps de Dean. Lucifer se rendit compte ensuite que deux autres personnes étaient présentes dans la pièce.

Lorsque le blond reconnut le médecin attitré du Moulin Rouge, le docteur Caïn, il prit une mine joyeuse, avant de se rappeler la raison pour laquelle il était là.

« Caïn, commença Lucifer avec enthousiasme. Mon vieil ami, que fais-tu là ? Et qui est ce charmant jeune homme ? »

Caïn haussa un sourcil, restant stoïque face à l'enthousiasme de Lucifer.

« Lucifer, je te présente Adam Milligan, mon nouvel assistant infirmier. Je l'ai amené ici car la situation de ton danseur m'inquiète grandement. »

Lucifer perdit son sourire immédiatement. Caïn n'avait jamais pris de gants, mais qu'il confirme ses doutes était ce qu'il redoutait.

« Que s'est-il passé ? demanda le blond à la belle rousse. »

Charlie leva la tête, arrêtant d'éponger le front de Dean avec un linge. Elle regarda son patron, une lueur de panique au fond des yeux.

« C'est Impala. »

Lucifer haussa un sourcil, que venait faire le jeune homme dans cette histoire ?

« Impala ? Qu'est-ce qu'il vient faire là ? interrogea Lucifer avec surprise.

\- Il venait pour accompagner Dean à son rendez-vous avec le Duc, mais il l'a découvert comme ça. »

Lucifer souffla un bon coup, bien sûr qu'Impala l'avait découvert, le videur du Moulin savait toujours tout sur tout.

« Ce n'est pas tout, enchaîna Caïn laissant Adam ranger ses affaires dans la mallette. J'ai testé Dean, tout semble indiqué qu'il a… »

Caïn se tue, ce qui eut le don d'agacer Lucifer.

« Eh bien quoi ? demanda le blond avec force. Il a quoi ?

\- La phtisie… »

Le diagnostic tomba, brutal. Lucifer blêmit, Charlie se mordit la lèvre, se remettant à caresser le front de Dean avec amour.

« Tu… tu en es sûr ? se risqua à interroger Lucifer, terrifié à l'idée que cela puisse être vrai. »

Caïn posa sa main sur l'épaule du blond et hocha la tête avec lassitude.

« C'est inévitable, asséna-t-il. Dean n'a plus beaucoup de temps, prépare-toi à lui dire au revoir. »

Et sur ces paroles tragiques, Caïn fit un signe à Adam qui remballa le reste de ses affaires avant de le suivre en direction de la sortie.

Lucifer était encore sous le choc, il n'avait pas toujours imprimé la nouvelle. Ce n'était pas possible, pas Dean. Il n'avait jamais rien eu, pourquoi maintenant et pourquoi la phtisie surtout ? Il se reprit quand il vit passer devant lui un homme brun qui se précipita au chevet de Dean.

L'adoration se lisait dans ses yeux, et Charlie lui céda sa place sans hésiter. L'homme était absolument magnifique, une légère barbe de trois jours et des yeux d'un bleu vif.

Lucifer reprit contenance et regarda Dean, avant de prendre à témoins la rousse et le jeune homme.

« Dean ne doit pas savoir, ordonna le blond d'un ton dur. _The show must go on_ … toujours ! Compris ? »

Charlie hocha la tête, un air sérieux mais triste sur le visage.

« Impala ? demanda Lucifer en direction de l'homme qui tenait les mains de Dean dans les siennes.

\- Vous êtes absolument sûr qu'il ne doit pas savoir ? »

Lucifer durcit son regard, faisant trembler le plus jeune.

« Tu dois te taire, pour le bien de Dean, ça le briserait de savoir qu'il est mourant tu m'entends ?

\- D'accord, consentit Impala, vaincu. Je ne dirai rien.

\- Bon garçon, maintenant soit un amour et va me préparer un bouillon pour son réveil. »

Le brun hocha la tête, suivant Charlie hors de la pièce et laissant seul le blond avec Dean.

« Mon petit, murmura le directeur en caressant les cheveux de son danseur, mouillés par la sueur. Dans quoi tu t'es encore fourré ? »

* * *

Et voilà, c'est tout pour aujourd'hui, on se voit dimanche si tout va bien !

With my sincerious love,  
Uki


	6. Chapter 6

Bonjour, voilà donc lé pétit chapitrrrrrrrre dé cé jourrrrrrr XD

ENJOY !

* * *

Dean était allongé sur un lit, savourant de pouvoir enfin se reposer. Il regardait avec affection Castiel qui tapait sur sa machine à écrire la suite de la pièce. Il avait l'air si concentré que Dean ne put empêcher ses lèvres de se retrousser dans un petit sourire heureux.

Il bougea sur le lit, s'enfonçant dans les couvertures soyeuses, pour ensuite remarquer que le bruit des touches ne se faisait plus entendre dans la petite pièce. Levant la tête vers Castiel, il vit que celui-ci le regardait avec des yeux accusateurs.

« Où étais-tu la nuit dernière ? demanda l'écrivain, la jalousie se lisant sur son visage. »

Dean baissa les yeux, la fatigue le reprenant immédiatement. Bien sûr qu'il voulait savoir. Il devait probablement penser qu'il était avec le Duc, en train de faire ce qu'ils auraient dû faire. Mais la vérité étant toute autre, Dean n'eut aucun mal à répondre.

« Je suis tombé malade, sortit le blond avec lassitude. Je suis resté alité toute la nuit. »

Castiel se renfrogna. Il se leva de son bureau pour venir s'allonger à côté du danseur. Il dégrafa la chemise du blond laissa apparaître son torse musclé. Castiel se colla contre Dean, posant sa tête sur son épaule et venant caresser de sa main le torse nu.

« Tu n'as pas besoin de me mentir tu le sais ça, annonça Castiel, brisant le silence paisible qui s'était installé entre les deux hommes. »

Dean ferma les yeux, et embrassa les cheveux de Castiel, respirant son parfum. Bien sûr qu'il pensait qu'il mentait. Le brun savait que si Dean avait vraiment été chez le Duc, il aurait menti pour ne pas blesser ses sentiments. Le blond savait que l'écrivain ne voyait que le meilleur en lui et ce qu'il se préparait à lui faire le rendait honteux.

Se séparant doucement du brun, Dean s'assit en lui tournant le dos, il savait qu'il n'aurait pas la force de dire ce qu'il avait à dire avec les yeux bleus le fixant avec amour.

« On doit arrêter, lâcha le blond abruptement, se crispant dès qu'il sortit ses mots. »

Lorsqu'il sentit la main douce de Castiel venir se poser sur son épaule, Dean se mordit la lèvre, priant le ciel que sa volonté ne faiblisse pas.

« Pourquoi ? fit la voix de Castiel. »

Et dans ce simple mot, Dean put ressentir toute la douleur que l'écrivain éprouvait à l'idée de perdre le blond. Le danseur ferma les yeux, refusant toujours de se retourner.

« Tout le monde est au courant de notre histoire, déclara Dean comme excuse. »

Il se maudit intérieurement, même lui n'y croyait pas. Il devait y mettre plus de conviction, Lucifer le lui avait bien dit qu'il devait arrêter avec l'écrivain. Il ne voulait pas que Castiel souffre à cause de lui, il devait vraiment trouver une excuse digne de ce nom afin que le brun pense que c'était fini pour de bon.

« Lucifer est au courant Cas, continua Dean. Et ce n'est qu'une question de temps avant que tout le théâtre soit au courant pour nous. Je ne peux pas laisser ça arriver, si le Duc l'apprenait, ça en serait fini de toi. »

Le silence lui répondit. La main de Castiel avait disparu de son épaule. Dean ne savait pas quoi faire, il attendait une réponse du brun mais rien ne venait. En désespoir de cause, il se retourna enfin pour contempler Castiel. Ce qu'il vit lui brisa le cœur, Castiel avait les épaules voûtées, comme si le poids du monde venait de s'abattre sur ses épaules, mais le pire, c'était ses yeux. Deux orbes liquides, reflétant une tristesse si immense que Dean sut qu'il avait vraiment été trop loin.

Pourtant le danseur savait qu'il devait enfoncer le clou une dernière fois, afin d'être sûr que l'écrivain ne poursuive pas un rêve qui, bien que possible, était inatteignable.

« Je vais devoir coucher avec le Duc… Crowley le soir de l'ouverture. Et même si tu ne l'acceptes pas maintenant, je sais que la jalousie te rongera de l'intérieure et que tu vas vouloir tenter quelque chose de stupide. Je ne veux pas que tu sois blessé, encore moins par ma faute. »

Castiel fixa Dean, agrippant ses mains avec l'énergie du désespoir.

« Je sais ce que je vais faire ! s'exclama-t-il. Je vais écrire une ligne dans le texte, une ligne connue de nous seuls, et quand je la dirai, cela signifiera que je ne suis pas jaloux et que je te pardonnerai tout ce que tu fais. »

Dean sourit faiblement, l'engouement et l'enthousiasme de Castiel était si contagieux. Oh qu'il serait facile de se laisser avoir par ses belles paroles et de tout abandonner pour lui. Il avait un talent certain pour les mots, Dean savait pertinemment que si Castiel en prenait vraiment conscience, il pourrait lui faire quitter la danse pour le suivre jusqu'au bout du monde.

Caressant la joue du brun de sa main, Dean sourit avec douceur.

« Tu sais tout aussi bien que moi que cela ne fonctionnera pas comme ça. On doit s'arrêter là. »

Le sourire de Castiel s'effaça aussi vite qu'il était apparu, remplacé par une expression de défaite que Dean détesta immédiatement. Castiel ne devrait pas être aussi abattu, et le fait qu'il soit la cause d'une telle émotion le rendit encore plus honteux de son comportement.

Ce qui le surprit néanmoins, ce fut de sentir les lèvres douces de Castiel contre les siennes. Leur baiser avait un goût d'adieu, et même si Dean savait ce qu'il avait dit à Castiel, il l'embrassa en y mettant tout l'amour et le désir qu'il ressentait pour lui. Lorsqu'ils se séparèrent, ils étaient tous les deux un peu étourdis par la passion de leur embrassade. Castiel sourit faiblement et se leva, sortant de la pièce sans bruit, laissant Dean seul dans le noir.

Dean était sur la scène, en train de marcher sur ses talons, tournant sur lui-même et s'étirant. Se dirigeant vers Charlie qui lui faisait des appels de la main, le blond se retrouve bientôt torse nu, un pectoral autour du cou, un pantalon large et des bracelets aux mains. S'amusant de son costume, il sourit encore plus quand sa meilleure amie vint lui tendre une paire de chaussures.

« Tiens, sortit la belle rousse en souriant. Je savais que tu les voulais, tu m'avais bien fait chier avec, alors je te les offre. »

Dean ouvrit la bouche, surpris. Il prit la paire de talons que son amie lui tendait et les observa religieusement. Dorés comme de l'or, composés uniquement de lanières de cuir de la même couleur entrelacées et des talons à une hauteur que Dean trouva exquise.

Il se jeta au cou de Charlie pour venir l'embrasser avec passion.

« Merci, murmura-t-il avec bonheur. Je les adore !

\- Ne me remercie pas, j'attends que tu te casses la gueule avec, s'amusa Charlie, le rose aux joues sous l'effet du compliment. »

Dean lui fit un immense sourire, délaçant immédiatement ses anciennes chaussures pour venir mettre la nouvelle paire. Quand il se leva, il grimaça légèrement face à l'inconfort de ses nouveaux talons. Il décida de marcher un peu pour que le cuir s'assouplisse. Déambulant le long de la scène, Dean s'amusait à danser un peu, quand il entendit la voix si particulière de Castiel. S'approchant du bord de la scène, il s'assit pour contempler Castiel et sa troupe, par terre dans la salle, en train de parler d'une scène.

« Je pensais donc qu'il faudrait qu'on fasse en sorte que le serviteur et le courtisan aient une phrase qu'il puisse se dire lorsque le Maharadja est avec eux, afin qu'ils sachent que tout va bien et qu'ils puissent se dire leur amour. Le tout sans que le roi ne puisse le découvrir ! »

Balthazar plissa les yeux, regardant Castiel qui se mit à rougir furieusement. Chuck, l'acteur qui jouait le serviteur dans la pièce, tomba sur le sol, endormi.

« Oh c'est pas vrai Chuck, grogna Balthazar en détachant son regard de son ami pour venir frapper la jambe du narcoleptique. Reste concentré merde ! »

Dean sourit face aux gesticulations de Castiel. C'était si mignon de le voir engagé dans une pièce, surtout lorsque l'on savait qu'il ne l'avait écrite que pour lui, même si Dean savait que Balthazar était au courant. On ne pouvait pas lui cacher grand-chose de toute façon, il avait un don pour ça.

Dean savait toutefois qu'il ne pouvait pas faire grand-chose pour Castiel. L'écrivain était toujours maussade depuis l'annonce que Dean lui avait faite, et il redoublait d'efforts pour le faire craquer, ce que Dean se refusait de faire. Il essayait de résister mais c'était dur lorsque le brun s'approchait, avec ses cheveux si doux en désordre et ses yeux d'un bleu si profond qu'il s'y noyait dedans pour ne plus en ressortir.

Cependant Lucifer arriva, dans son costume bouffant de Maharadja, ce qui mit fin aux rêveries de Dean. La répétition commença, le Duc étant comme toujours assis au fond de la pièce sur son fauteuil afin de profiter des courbes de Dean qui se mouvaient gracieusement sur une musique orientale.

Seulement Dean ne pouvait s'empêcher de jeter des coups d'œil plus ou moins discrets en direction de Castiel qui regardait leur jeu d'acteur avec critique. Au milieu d'une ligne, alors que Dean allait parler, Chuck tomba endormi dans ses bras. Balthazar remonta sur la scène, récupéra le corps amorphe de Chuck pour le mettre sur une chaise.

« Vraiment Chuck ? s'exclama Lucifer. Mais qu'est-ce que tu lui as fait au Bon Dieu pour que tu t'endormes toujours au pire moment ? »

Castiel rit doucement, et Dean savoura ce son. C'était si relaxant, sa voix grave provoquait des frissons dans tout le corps du danseur. Castiel arrêta de rire pour fixer Dean. Celui-ci soutint son regard se plongeant sans pudeur dans ses deux orbes océan qui le regardaient avec tant d'amour et de passion.

Leur moment fut brisé quand Chuck se réveilla dans un grand cri, sous le regard blasé de Balthazar qui lui tapota la tête.

« Ça va ? Monsieur est prêt ? On peut y retourner ? »

Chuck hocha la tête, remontant sur scène pour se positionner face à Dean qui reprit sa pose. Le danseur sentit le regard de Castiel sur lui quand il poursuivit la scène de la déclaration d'amour.

Chuck récita ses lignes, mais le blond n'arrivait pas à détacher son regard de ceux de Castiel. Et lorsque ce fut à son tour de parler, il respira un grand coup, et lâche abruptement.

« Je t'aime ! »

Castiel ouvrit la bouche, choqué. Personne ne sembla remarquer le trouble évident de l'écrivain, et encore moins les joues légèrement rouges de Dean. La scène reprit son cours normalement, les acteurs enchaînant leurs répliques, avec un Dean qui n'en revenait pas de son audace.

Le soir venu, Dean rejoignit sa loge, se déshabillant pour enlever les paillettes et le costume. Il ne sentait quasiment plus ses pieds mais la journée avait été une grande satisfaction. Les acteurs et les danseuses ainsi que lui-même avaient bien travaillé, et le Duc ne l'avait pas quitté des yeux. En soi, cela ne gênait pas Dean, il n'avait jamais trouvé le Duc désagréable à regarder, il était juste quelqu'un qui le regardait comme un objet et non comme… Et non pas comme le regardait Castiel. Cette pensée fugace s'installa dans l'esprit de Dean et refusa de le quitter. Castiel le regardait comme s'il était le plus précieux trésor du monde. Castiel et ses yeux bleus, comme une vision du Paradis sur cette Terre uniquement créée pour Dean.

On frappa à sa porte. Dean releva la tête de ses talons qu'il était en train de délacer. Qui cela pouvait-il être ? Le danseur se dépêcha de retirer ses chaussures, enfila un collant et se dirigea vers la porte pour ouvrir.

Face à lui se tenait Castiel, raide comme un piquet. Dean haussa un sourcil avant de laisser passer l'écrivain dans sa loge. Celui-ci s'avança à l'intérieur puis se retourna pour compléter Dean alors qu'il refermait la porte soigneusement.

« J'en ai marre de vivre comme ça, grogna Castiel, la mine boudeuse. »

Le brun croisa les bras et toisa le danseur qui se balançait sur ses deux pieds, mal à l'aise.

« Ce que j'ai dit tout à l'heure, commença Dean, l'inconfort se lisant sur son visage. C'était… »

Il n'eut jamais le temps de finir sa phrase que des lèvres avides se jetèrent sur lui. Le baiser était fougueux et passionnel. Castiel savait faire perdre tous ses moyens au blond, et Dean se perdait dans ce baiser. L'écrivain lui mordillait les lèvres, sa langue douce venant caresser la sienne.

Dean mit fin à leur étreinte et posa son front contre celui du brun, ses yeux émeraude plongés dans l'océan bleu.

« Je veux… murmura le blond. Je veux que ce soit toi. »

Dean ferma les yeux, n'osant plus regarder Castiel. Il sentit une main douce venir caresser sa joue, et il rouvrit les paupières, pour venir se noyer dans l'amour qu'il lisait dans les yeux du brun.

« Tu en es sûr ? chuchota Castiel, sa voix tremblante d'émotions.

\- Je n'ai jamais été aussi sûr de cela, affirma Dean venant embrasser une fois de plus les lèvres si douces de Castiel. »

Le brun passa ses mains autour du cou de Dean, le rapprochant de lui. Le danseur sentit contre sa peau nue les vêtements de l'écrivain et il grogna doucement face à l'envie qui lui dévorait les sens et qu'il ne pouvait satisfaire tout de suite.

Le blond fit glisser ses mains dans cette chevelure si douce qui lui avait tant manqué, savourant avec délectation les mèches soyeuses du brun. Castiel gémit face au plaisir du massage par un Dean occupé à fourrager dans ses cheveux. Le blond aurait pu passer sa vie à embrasser Castiel tout en ébouriffant ses cheveux si doux, mais l'écrivain avait d'autres projets.

Le brun descendit ses mains le long du torse du danseur, venant toucher du bout des doigts ses muscles. Dean se crispa quand il sentit la fraîcheur de la main de l'écrivain qui vint caresser son torse. Il se décolla des lèvres de Castiel pour lui retirer ses vêtements avec douceur.

Le danseur retira d'abord la veste, plongeant son regard dans celui de Castiel et y cherchant une quelconque désapprobation, mais tout ce qu'il y vit n'était que luxure et envie pour lui. Le danseur dégrafa ensuite lentement la chemise du brun, pendant que celui-ci continuait de caresser sa peau avec adoration.

« Mon Dieu tu es magnifique ! »

Le murmure échappa à Castiel et Dean eut un sourire provocateur en entendant ces mots.

« Voyons Monsieur, sortit le danseur en poussant un Castiel torse nu contre le petit lit. Que de compliments. »

Le sourire carnassier du danseur fit frissonner le brun. Dean avait changé tout à coup, passant d'un simple homme séducteur à une espèce de bête sauvage et sensuelle.

« Je vais te donner tellement de plaisir, grogna doucement Dean dans l'oreille de Castiel tout en s'allongeant sur le corps de l'écrivain. »

Dean savourait avec délectation le contact de la peau chaude de Castiel contre la sienne. Il vint glisser sa tête contre le cou de l'homme pour venir respirer l'odeur si douce de papier et d'encre qui le rendait si désirable.

Le blond sentit les mains entreprenantes de son amant venir lui caresser le dos, le griffant légèrement alors qu'il le serrait dans une étreinte possessive pour le rapprocher de lui. Dean sourit dans le cou de l'homme, mordillant la peau offerte.

« Monsieur est pressé à ce que je vois ! »

Castiel ne répondit rien, Dean venant de lui mordiller l'oreille avec envie.

« Vous avez donné votre langue au chat Monsieur ? titilla Dean.

\- Non je… »

Castiel ne finit pas sa phrase, étant interrompu par les lèvres de Dean qui vinrent sceller ses mots dans un baiser passionné. Le danseur remua légèrement son bassin, juste assez pour venir frotter doucement contre la bosse qu'il sentait sous lui. La réaction de Castiel ne se fit pas attendre, il grogna et leva son bassin pour rechercher plus de contact. Dean se mit à rire et bloqua les bras de l'homme au-dessus de sa tête, appliquant une pression plus importante sur son bassin pour le maintenir contre le matelas.

« Je suis aux commandes Monsieur Castiel, s'amusa Dean. »

Castiel se mordit la lèvre, le rouge aux joues, regardant Dean avec fureur.

« Pourquoi… je ne peux… pas bouger ? supplia-t-il. »

Le danseur s'assit sur Castiel, gardant toujours ses bras bloqués, pour venir remuer du bassin, provoquant un gémissement involontaire de l'écrivain.

« Parce que je le peux, sortit Dean avec un sourire carnassier. »

Castiel ferma les yeux, savourant les caresses que Dean lui procurait avec son bassin.

Le blond se pencha à nouveau, il avait envie de goûter son amant. Il sortit sa langue pour venir lécher doucement le cou offert du brun. Castiel ouvrit la bouche, sifflant légèrement lorsque la langue chaude caressa sa jugulaire, des milliers de picotements traversant son corps à la sensation délicieuse.

Dean apprécia la douceur de la peau de Castiel, et il continua d'explorer ce corps offert, glissant sa langue jusqu'au torse, où il vint mordiller les pectoraux. Castiel pinça ses lèvres, refusant de laisser sortir un son, ce qui amusa au plus haut point Dean. Il était déterminé à ce que Castiel le supplie avant qu'il ne soit complètement déshabillé. Il continua donc de lécher et mordiller la peau nue, alternant pour faire craquer le brun. Dean libéra une de ses mains pour venir caresser le torse.

Le blond était en train de jubiler, le brun fermait les yeux avec toujours autant d'ardeur, mais ses lèvres tremblotaient, il était à deux doigts de craquer. Dean ne voulait absolument pas perdre, alors pour faire gémir Castiel, il remua son bassin, faisant d'amples mouvements, accompagnant celui de Castiel pour lui procurer un maximum de plaisir.

Castiel ne put que laisser un léger cri s'échapper de sa bouche, et Dean sourit, victorieux.

« S'il te plaît, gémit Castiel, menaçant le danseur du regard. »

Dean consentit enfin à lâcher les mains de son amant, qui vint prendre son visage pour l'attirer et l'embrasser avec passion.

Dean sentit les mains de l'écrivain descendre ensuite le long de ses hanches pour venir caresser ses fesses.

« Assez joué, grogna Castiel, la voix rauque. »

Dean eut un rictus, ses mains déjà occupées à retirer le pantalon de Castiel. Il avait lui aussi attendu ce moment bien assez longtemps et tenait à en profiter.

Dean se débarrassa par la même occasion du sous-vêtement et collant qu'il avait enfilés, libérant son érection douloureuse. Le danseur s'allongea sur Castiel, se frottant enfin contre le corps tout entier offert. L'écrivain avait refermé ses bras autour de lui, embrassant sa peau nue.

Leurs deux érections se frottaient ensemble, procurant aux deux amants une intense chaleur qui les faisaient gémir d'un plaisir à peine contenu. Dean en voulait plus cependant. Il redescendit donc le long du corps de Castiel pour enfin contempler ce qui lui faisait envie.

Saisissant le membre avec sa main, Dean ouvrit lentement la bouche pour venir goûter le sexe de Castiel. Le danseur lécha doucement le membre, savourant le goût fort et musqué. Le gémissement de son amant le fit sourire, et il s'appliqua à aller plus loin, engloutissant petit à petit l'entièreté du sexe dans sa bouche.

Castiel glissa ses mains dans les cheveux de Dean pour le diriger. Le blond ne protesta, heureux de se laisser enfin aller. Cependant, Castiel le ramena bien vite contre lui, l'embrassant furieusement.

Dean sentit les mains aventureuses de Castiel venir caresser ses fesses. Le danseur sourit alors que le brun caressait doucement sa peau, continuant de l'embrasser avec passion.

Le blond cria de surprise quand Castiel vint glisser doucement un doigt à l'intérieur de lui. L'écrivain s'arrêta aussitôt.

« Tu as mal ? s'inquiéta le brun, ses yeux bleus cherchant la moindre trace de douleur sur le visage de Dean. »

Mais celui-ci fit non de la tête, bougeant son bassin sur le doigt de Castiel. Le brun sourit quand il comprit et commença à jouer avec son doigt, le rentrant et le sortant lentement. Dean se mordait les lèvres pour ne pas gémir, Castiel savait jouer de ses doigts le bougre.

Castiel retira son doigt, ce qui eut pour effet de faire grogner Dean.

« Tu fais quoi là ? murmura le danseur, toujours allongé sur le brun.

\- Attends un peu, s'amusa Castiel.

\- J'ai trop attendu, gronda le danseur, mordillant l'oreille de Castiel. Je te veux en moi, maintenant. »

Castiel interrompit Dean en lui mettant deux doigts dans la bouche.

« Lèche, ordonna l'écrivain. »

Dean s'exécuta sans se faire prier, léchant et mordillant les doigts de Castiel qui le contemplait de ses yeux bleus. Le danseur était la définition même de l'indécence. Une légère pellicule de sueur sur son visage, les joues rouges d'excitation et la luxure brillant dans ses yeux alors que sa langue glissait entre les doigts du brun.

Quand Castiel estima que le danseur avait bien lubrifié ses doigts, il présenta sa main devant l'intimité de Dean tout en le caressant. Le danseur plongea sa tête dans le cou du brun, mordillant l'oreille et murmurant des paroles salaces pour exciter Castiel. Celui-ci rougissait, comme toujours, face aux mots crus de Dean et il se décida enfin à introduire un doigt à l'intérieur de Dean.

Le danseur grogna de plaisir face à l'intrusion. Castiel se dépêcha de le retirer, pensant qu'il lui avait fait mal, mais Dean releva la tête, le fixant de ses yeux verts dominateurs.

« Tu n'as pas intérêt à t'arrêter maintenant, sinon ça va chauffer pour toi. »

La voix rauque de désir de Dean résonna aux oreilles de Castiel qui rougit furieusement. Cette fois-ci, l'écrivain introduisit deux doigts et commença à effectuer de petits mouvements. Le danseur gémissait, se mordillant la lèvre alors que le brun continuait de l'ouvrir.

Lorsque Castiel inséra un troisième doigt, Dean prit le temps de s'ajuster correctement, ce n'était pas tous les jours qu'il se faisait prendre, d'habitude les hommes et les femmes souhaitaient qu'il les possède complètement, mais Dean avait toujours préféré se diversifier. Et il adorait que Castiel le laisse faire.

Castiel sentait les muscles autour de ses doigts se détendre petit à petit, mais il ne faisait toujours aucun mouvement, laissant à Dean le temps de s'habituer. Lorsqu'il sentit le danseur bouger légèrement, il commença de petits mouvements afin de détendre et ouvrir un peu plus le danseur. Dean se mordait toujours la lèvre avec fièvre, il adorait la sensation des doigts de Castiel en lui, il s'empalait de lui-même et dirigeait le rythme, une douce chaleur se répandant de son bassin jusque dans le ventre.

Lorsque tout à coup, les doigts de Castiel frôlèrent quelque chose en lui, Dean laissa échapper un gémissement de plaisir. Castiel rougit face à la vision d'un Dean, assis sur ses doigts, la tête renversée en arrière, la sueur glissant sur son torse, la bouche ouverte murmurant son nom avec luxure et envie.

Dean continua ses allers et retours sur les doigts de Castiel, embué dans une bulle de plaisir. Seulement l'écrivain retira bien vite ses doigts, faisant crier de frustration le blond. Le brun rougit encore plus, observant le visage essoufflé de son amant.

« Est-ce que… tu es prêt ? demanda l'homme avec timidité.

\- Si tu ne me prends pas tout de suite, je vais me soulager devant toi et tu ne pourras profiter de rien, grogna Dean avec un regard d'envie. »

Castiel baissa les yeux, réprimant un sourire, le danseur était prêt. L'écrivain cala son membre face à l'entrée de Dean et commença à le rentrer petit à petit. C'était absolument électrisant d'observer la réaction de Dean, les yeux écarquillés, fixant un point invisible devant lui, la langue à peine sortie et le souffle court. L'extase et le plaisir se lisaient sur son visage, et Castiel avait beaucoup de mal à ne pas aller plus vite pour posséder enfin ce corps magnifique et le voir se tordre de plaisir en hurlant son nom.

Dean se sentait possédé petit à petit par le membre de Castiel, c'était si bon. Sentir ses muscles s'ouvrir doucement pour accueillir l'écrivain, le plaisir lui brûlait la peau et il se sentait partir. Quand enfin son bassin colla le corps de Castiel, il ouvrit les yeux pour contempler avec émerveillement le visage de son amant.

Les yeux de Castiel étaient deux orbes bleus en fusion, le visage rouge, les cheveux plaqués sur son front. Il était si beau dans son indécence que le blond vint l'embrasser à pleine bouche, savourant le goût légèrement salé de ses lèvres.

Et enfin il se mit à bouger, doucement au départ, appréciant la légère sensation de brûlure si agréable. Mais bien vite, Castiel voulut diriger le rythme en venant poser ses mains sur les hanches de son amant. Dean sourit, tel un prédateur, et vint mordre l'oreille du brun.

« On se calme, c'est moi qui dirige ce soir, murmura le danseur. »

Castiel gémit sa frustration, le blond prenant ses mains dans les siennes pour l'empêcher de le toucher. Et ils s'aimèrent. Leur passion enflammant chaque parcelle de leur peau. Castiel s'abreuvait de la vision de Dean le surmontant, les lèvres entrouvertes, les yeux fermés, un plaisir indescriptible se lisant sur son visage.

Quand la jouissance les libéra enfin, les deux hommes s'effondrèrent l'un sur l'autre, respirant avec difficulté.

« C'était…

\- Magique, coupa Dean, venant embrasser Castiel et lui caressant les cheveux. »

Castiel hocha la tête, un sourire rêveur sur les lèvres. Se dégageant de l'étreinte de Dean, il s'étira, avant de revenir se coller contre le corps chaud du blond. Il ne pouvait pas s'en détacher.

Dean était si fatigué qu'il aurait pu dormir pendant trois jours d'affilé sans se réveiller une seule fois. Sa poitrine le brûlait étrangement, mais il n'en avait cure, Castiel était contre lui, son odeur le possédant totalement. Il adorait sentir la peau de l'écrivain contre la sienne.

Le sommeil les rattrapa bien rapidement, et ils s'endormirent l'un contre l'autre, enlacés comme si rien ne pouvait les séparer.

* * *

Et voilà, j'espère que ce lemon vous aura plu, je ne sais même plus pourquoi je m'échine à cet exercice, je me sens ridicule à chaque fois xD Tant que ça fait plaisir aux lectrices/lecteurs, c'est tout ce qui importe des fois xD

With my sincerious love,  
Uki


	7. Chapter 7

Et voilà the chapter of the day ! Plus que deux autres et nous auront finis cette petite aventure XD

ENJOY !

* * *

Le lendemain, les deux amants se dépêchèrent de rejoindre les répétitions, prenant soin à ce que personne ne puisse les voir quitter la chambre ensemble.

Fort malheureusement, Dean avait oublié que les répétitions seraient surveillées par le Duc mais qu'à cela ne tienne, il pouvait très bien faire semblant d'être ravi par sa présence.

Commençant les répétitions, Dean eut bien vite d'autres soucis à penser, comme son placement, ses mouvements, son texte. Castiel, le Duc et ses problèmes n'existaient plus, seul restait le spectacle.

* * *

Le Duc était mal installé sur ce fauteuil de seconde main. Qu'est-ce qu'il ne donnerait pas pour pouvoir s'asseoir sur du cuir molletonné. Mais la vision d'un Onyx étincelant qui se mouvait sur la scène avec une grâce digne d'une gymnaste valait toutes les tortures qu'il pouvait infliger à son fessier.

Crowley était vraiment ravi de pouvoir enfin posséder le danseur. Cela faisait des mois qu'il cherchait le bon moment et il sentait qu'il y arriverait enfin.

Continuant d'observer Dean bouger sur scène, il ne se rendit pas compte de suite qu'une danseuse était assise à côté de lui et le regardait avec pitié.

« Je ne comprends pas cette scène, déclara la blonde au Duc qui haussa un sourcil. »

Crowley se demandait ce que voulait cette danseuse, quel était son nom ? Ah oui, Lilith. Elle était belle, pour sûr, mais il ne voulait pas d'elle, et si elle espérait le manipuler pour avoir plus de succès, elle allait s'en mordre les doigts.

« Qu'est-ce que vous ne comprenez pas très chère ? demanda Crowley, hautain.

\- Pourquoi le courtisan terminerait-il avec l'écrivain à la fin de la pièce ? »

Crowley fronça les sourcils. Pourquoi lui parlait-elle de…

« Oups pardon… je voulais dire le serviteur… mais vous m'aviez compris Monsieur le Duc, termina la danseuse. En tout cas je ne suis pas du tout fan de cette fin. »

Lilith se redressa pour laisser ses mots s'imprégner dans l'esprit du Duc. Crowley fronçait les sourcils, observant les acteurs se reposer entre deux scènes. Et là, dans un coin de la scène, Dean était en train de réciter son texte à Castiel qui l'observait avec des yeux émerveillés.

Les rouages se mirent lentement en place dans l'esprit du Duc qui se leva, furieux, pour se diriger avec colère vers les deux hommes qui rigolaient discrètement, dans leur monde.

« Je n'aime pas cette fin, sortit l'aristocrate, brandissant sa canne en direction de l'écrivain et du danseur. »

Les deux hommes le regardèrent avec confusion. Le reste de la troupe était complètement silencieux, ne sachant que faire ou que dire.

« Je ne comprends pas, continua Crowley, pourquoi le courtisan choisirait un pauvre hère, qui ne pourrait rien lui apporter, plutôt que de voir tous ses rêves réalisés grâce à la puissance et la richesse du Maharadjah. »

Crowley avait du mal à contenir sa colère. Il n'aimait pas se faire duper, et Dean était à lui. Lui seul pouvait lui offrir ce qu'il voulait, pas ce stupide écrivain !

Balthazar sortit du lot, brandissant sa cithare en direction du Duc, qui le regarda avec dédain.

« Mais voyons, Monsieur, ça ne correspond en rien à l'idéal des bohêm…

\- Je m'en contrecarre ! hurla le Duc, laissant exploser sa colère. »

La troupe recula d'un pas, choqué par le comportement haineux du mécène. Dean et son écrivain n'en menaient pas large, ce qui ravit Crowley. Ils devaient apprendre à avoir peur de lui, non mais !

« Pourquoi donc, dites-le-moi, un courtisan ne choisirait pas le Maharadjah ? »

Crowley respirait de plus en plus fort, s'avançant toujours plus proche de Dean.

Un Castiel rouge de fureur lui barra la route, ce qui lui fit serrer les dents. Un tel outrage n'allait pas être pardonné si facilement.

« Parce qu'il ne vous aime pas, cria Castiel, dans le feu de l'action. »

Crowley ouvrit grand les yeux, la fureur semblant exploser par tous les pores de sa peau.

* * *

Dean n'en menait pas large. Il voyait bien que Castiel venait de signer son arrêt de mort. Le Duc était à deux doigts d'exploser de colère, et le danseur ne savait pas ce qui pourrait les sauver cette fois-ci.

« Enfin… je veux dire, bafouilla l'écrivain, semblant se rendre compte de l'énorme bêtise qu'il avait proférée. Pas vous, _vous_. Je voulais plutôt dire que le courtisant n'aimait pas le Maharadjah ! »

Dean préféra ne rien dire, Castiel était dans un bourbier monstrueux. Un mensonge aussi pitoyable que celui-là allait signer leurs pertes.

Dean sentit le regard furieux du Duc sur lui, et ne put s'empêcher de prier Dieu de les épargner pour l'orage qui allait s'abattre sur eux.

Bizarrement, le Duc ne dit rien, se contentant d'une volte-face en direction de la troupe, avant de hurler à la cantonade.

« Lucifer ! Où êtes-vous ? Je veux que l'on réécrive cette scène ! Notez bien le changement, c'est ce que je veux voir le soir de la première ! »

Dean vit son directeur sortir des rangs, penaud.

Le blond s'approcha du Duc, levant les mains dans une atteinte pour calmer le Duc.

« Voyons, Monsieur le Duc. Vous ne pouvez pas demander ça, la première est dans quelques jours et…

\- Je n'en ai rien à faire ! Vous et vos gens savez travailler dans l'urgence, non ? Changez-moi tout ça ! »

Dean voyait bien que Lucifer ne pouvait pas grand-chose de plus pour leur sauver la mise. C'est ainsi qu'il prit la décision qui allait changer la donne.

Avançant vers le Duc qui lui avait tourné le dos, il passa un bras autour de son cou, se collant contre l'aristocrate surpris.

« Voyons, Lucifer. Il me paraît évident que le Duc a été terriblement mis à l'écart lors de l'écriture du script. Nos écrivains ont beaucoup trop d'imagination ! »

Dean se giflait mentalement pour oser proférer de telles absurdités. Même Lucifer n'osait le contredire, par peur de détruire leur mince chance de réparer les dégâts causés par Castiel et la scène.

Crowley semblait se calmer, sa main reposant contre la hache de Dean, le serrant plus près de lui. Dean détestait ce contact, pour l'unique raison de sa signification. Il appartenait au Duc, et il détestait ne pas être capable de choisir.

Malgré ce sentiment de répugnance, il continua son monologue en faveur du Duc.

« Je vous propose donc, Monsieur Crowley, que l'on se retrouve ce soir, rien que vous et moi, pour un dîner, où nous règlerons les… _détails_ des changements que vous souhaitez imposer à la pièce. D'accord ? »

La troupe entière était suspendue aux lèvres du Duc. Tout se jouait à cet instant. Soit Dean avait joué son rôle à la perfection, tel le parfait gigolo qu'il pouvait être avec les hommes, soit le Duc ne mordait pas à l'hameçon, et c'était leur fin à tous.

Cependant, Crowley sourit d'un air satisfait, pressant un peu plus le corps de Dean contre le sien.

« C'est parfait, je suis d'accord pour discuter avec vous. Je vous retrouve ce soir, mon précieux onyx. »

Dean lui fit son sourire le plus séducteur, et le Duc le lâcha enfin, partant de la salle sans un regard en arrière.

Une fois les répétitions finies, Dean sortit par les coulisses, cherchant à rejoindre sa loge pour se changer et assister au dîner avec Crowley.

Le danseur n'eut même pas le temps de faire trois pas qu'il se faisait plaquer contre le mur le plus proche par un Castiel plus qu'inquiet.

« Dean ! Qu'est-ce que tu as foutu, bordel ! Pourquoi tu as proposé au Duc de le voir ? Tu sais très bien ce qu'il va se passer ! »

Dean soupira, bien sûr que son écrivain allait lui sortir cela, ce n'était même pas une surprise. Retirant les mains de Castiel, le blond le regarda avec compassion.

« Exactement. Je sais ce que j'ai à faire. »

Castiel ferma les yeux, inspirant un grand coup.

« Je ne veux pas que tu couches avec le Duc, annonça-t-il dans un souffle. »

Dean haussa les sourcils.

« Je ne peux pas ne pas le faire, contra-t-il. Si je ne donne pas au Duc ce qu'il souhaite, c'est la compagnie entière qui en souffrira, et je ne peux pas faire ça à mes amis ! Je ne fais pas ça pour moi, ou pour te faire souffrir. Je fais ça pour nous tous ! Pour que nous puissions vivre nos rêves, et pour que toi et moi ayons une chance. »

Disant ces mots, Dean plaqua ses lèvres contre celles de Castiel, tout en l'enlaçant.

« Rappelle-toi de ta promesse de ne pas être jaloux, souffla Dean dans son oreille. Tout ira bien, promit-il. »

Castiel fixa Dean. Son regard en disant long. La tristesse se lisait dans ses yeux, et il secoua la tête.

« Bien sûr que si, répéta Dean. Je sais m'occuper de moi. Ce ne serait pas le premier homme à penser qu'il peut me bringuebaler comme un vulgaire objet. »

Castiel ferma les yeux, pressant son front contre celui de Dean.

Le danseur se détesta à cet instant, mais il devait le faire.

« Castiel… le Duc m'attend… »

Le blond se détacha de l'écrivain, mais celui-ci le retint par le bras, le plaquant à nouveau contre lui pour l'embrasser avec la passion d'un dernier baiser. Les lèvres du brun avaient le goût du danger et de l'interdit. Dean savait pertinemment que Castiel causerait sa perte. Il était trop parfait pour lui.

Le soir venu, Dean était prêt. Il s'était vêtu de ses vêtements les plus moulants et séduisants, pour mettre toutes les chances de son côté avec le Duc.

« Je vous ai fait attendre, mon cher Duc, sortit le blond quand Crowley lui ouvrit la porte de son appartement. »

Le Duc sourit, tel un prédateur, et laissa entrer le Winchester.

Dean se dirigea immédiatement vers le feu de cheminée. Il se sentait frigorifié depuis quelques jours.

Le danseur respira un grand coup, en se répétant le mantra qu'il se disait depuis les répétitions. Ce qu'il faisait, il le faisait pour Castiel, pour eux, pour qu'ils puissent avoir une chance. S'il fallait endurer la cour du Duc, ainsi soit-il, Dean savait jouer la comédie mieux que personne, cela faisait des années qu'il vendait son corps, il savait feindre l'envie et l'amour.

Ils avaient besoin du Duc. La première de la pièce était le lendemain soir. Dean avait juste besoin de supporter les pitreries du Duc jusqu'à ce moment, après, il sera libre de faire et d'être avec qui il voulait.

Le Duc l'appela pour qu'ils puissent se mettre à table, et Dean s'éloigna du feu pour venir s'attabler avec son amant d'une nuit.

Jouant le jeu, le danseur s'assit sur son fauteuil avec séduction et indécence, une jambe sur l'accoudoir, ouvrant ses cuisses sans aucune retenue. Crowley le regardait, tel un serpent se préparant à manger sa proie, avec envie.

Le Duc, ne pouvant plus se retenir, se leva pour s'approcher de son prix de la soirée. Dean le regarda s'avancer, et avec toute la luxure dont il était capable, il lança son regard le plus langoureux dans sa direction.

Le Duc continuait de s'approcher, et Dean ne faisait rien pour l'en empêcher, il savait ce qui allait arriver, et il ne voyait pas comment l'éviter. Il fallait voir le bon côté des choses, le Duc avait beau avoir la pire des personnalités, il était loin d'être le plus répugnant des hommes avec lesquels Dean avait couché. Il avait vu bien plus vieux, gros, sale ou encore plus vicieux que le Duc.

Crowley vint pour l'embrasser, et le blond le laissa faire. S'il devait jouer le jeu, autant le faire avec classe et élégance.

Le baiser était aussi faux que les émotions avec lesquelles jouait le danseur, mais cela sembla satisfaire le Duc, pour le moment.

« Je vais faire de toi une vraie star, mon petit bijou, susurra le brun tout en lui caressant le torse d'une main. »

Crowley se sépara ensuite de Dean, pour aller chercher une boîte, posée sur la cheminée. Revenant vers le danseur, l'aristocrate ouvrit la boîte, laissant l'autre homme contempler avec stupeur ce qu'il y avait à l'intérieur.

Dean était sur le cul. À l'intérieur du coffret se trouvait une magnifique chevalière en or, surmonté d'un onyx brillant de mille feux.

Le danseur ne savait quoi dire. Le cadeau le touchait énormément, mais d'un autre côté, il savait très bien ce que cela voulait dire s'il acceptait. Espérant échapper à la question fatidique, Dean regarda le Duc avec des yeux interrogateurs.

« Monsieur le Duc, n'étions-nous pas là pour discuter de la fin de la pièce ? sortit le blond avec une voix veloutée.

\- Mais c'est tout à fait ce que je fais, répondit le Duc, sans se départir de son sourire. »

Dean était confus. Il ne voyait pas où Crowley voulait en venir.

« J'ai peur de ne pas comprendre, commença-t-il.

\- Oh c'est très simple, à vrai dire, expliqua l'aristocrate. Le courtisan accepte le cadeau du Maharadjah, ainsi que la promesse de ne plus revoir l'écrivain, et le Maharadjah, dans sa grande bonté, accepte de laisser Lucifer écrire la fin qu'il veut pour son show. »

Dean ne savait quoi dire. Il sentit son souffle se raréfier, il avait besoin de prendre l'air. Se levant, il prit la chevalière et se dirigea vers le balcon, appréciant la bouffée d'air frais qui ébouriffa ses cheveux. Le danseur s'accouda au balcon, observant la scène en contrebas, où quelques personnes rangeaient encore les affaires.

Dean sentit plus qu'il ne vit le Duc se coller contre lui, posant sa tête sur son épaule. Il ne fit rien pour l'en empêcher, la comédie prenait encore place, il devait faire très attention à ce qu'il allait dire, il en allait de son avenir.

Il aperçut alors Castiel, en bas, qui venait de les apercevoir, et qui le regardait avec désillusion et douleur. Ouvrant la bouche, Dean murmura un silencieux ''je t'aime'' à son attention.

Le sourire de Castiel, bien qu'à peine esquissé, le remplit d'un bonheur éphémère qui partit aussi vite que Castiel.

Crowley embrassa la nuque de Dean avec lenteur. Il sentit le danseur frissonner, alors il releva la tête, pour apercevoir l'écrivain qui venait de s'éclipser.

Dean sentit soudainement la présence du Duc disparaître, et il se retourna, surpris.

Ce qu'il vit lui fit froid dans le dos.

* * *

Et voilà (comme d'habitude, les cliffs ne sont pas de moi, ma gentille beta a estimé qu'il était bien que je m'arrête ici XDD)

A dimanche !

With my sincerious love  
Uki


	8. Chapter 8

Bonjour, voici votre avant dernier chapitre, avec plein de rebondissements !

 **WARNING EN BAS DE PAGE ! PRIERE DE LIRE SI VOUS AVEZ DES DOUTES !**

ENJOY !

* * *

Crowley serrait les dents, l'air furieux. Agrippant avec violence le bras de Dean, l'aristocrate le balança à l'intérieur de la pièce.

Dean manqua de s'écraser au sol par tant de fureur. Pourquoi le Duc changeait-il aussi soudainement de comportement ?

« Ainsi, ce n'était qu'une mascarade une fois de plus ? hurla le Duc, la haine marquée dans chacun de ses mots. Ce n'est qu'un jeu pour toi ? La catin qui essaye de faire croire qu'elle aime le noble ? Est-ce que tu te rends compte de ta position ? Tu n'es rien pour moi ! Tu n'es qu'un gigolo, un gueux ! »

Le visage du blond blanchit face à la hargne et les propos du Duc.

« Monsieur le Duc, voyons, vous vous méprenez, tenta Dean.

\- Ah oui ? Vraiment ? s'énerva encore plus le Duc. »

Dean se tut, il voyait bien que tout ce qu'il pouvait dire n'allait qu'aggraver la situation.

Et il avait raison, le Duc le saisit par la gorge, le plaquant contre le mur, et lui arrachant la chevalière avec force.

Dean essayait de se débattre, mais la poigne de l'aristocrate était assurée, et il sentait ses poumons brûler par manque d'oxygène.

« Monsieur le Duc, tenta une dernière fois le danseur.

\- Ta gueule, la catin ! cria de rage Crowley, projetant Dean au sol. »

Crowley s'agenouilla, prenant le visage de Dean dans sa main. Le tirant vers lui, Dean fut contraint de se lever.

Dean se sentait mal, il ne savait pas quoi faire, et surtout, il ne savait si le Duc allait se calmer. Et s'il ne se calmait pas, il ne savait pas ce qui allait lui arriver, et cela le terrifiait.

Crowley l'attira de nouveau contre lui, et cette fois-ci, Dean ne put s'empêcher d'être écœuré par le contact. Il ne voulait plus de ça, il ne voulait pas donner au Duc ce qu'il souhaitait. Le danseur voulait juste partir d'ici en courant et retrouver la sécurité des bras de Castiel.

Il pouvait sentir l'érection du Duc contre ses jambes, et il comprit avec horreur ce qui allait se passer.

Crowley lui arracha ses vêtements, explosant les boutons de la chemise, et déchirant le tissu fin du pantalon en toile de Dean.

Dean était mortifié, il n'arrivait pas à se défendre. Il était encore groggy de quand l'aristocrate l'avait envoyé au sol, et il n'arrivait toujours pas à comprendre ce qu'il lui arrivait.

Le brun se saisit de son poignet avec violence pour le traîner de force dans la pièce d'à côté, où se trouvait son lit.

Sans ménagement, Crowley balança le blond sur le matelas, avant de venir s'allonger sur lui, grognant son plaisir de pouvoir enfin savourer la chair du danseur.

Il retourna Dean sur le ventre, et celui-ci commença enfin à se débattre, mais l'aristocrate lui plongea la tête dans l'oreiller pour étouffer ses cris.

Crowley dégrafa son pantalon, sortant son sexe durci par l'excitation. Dean serrait les dents, il essayait de se détendre au maximum, car il savait que ça allait au moins limiter la douleur, mais plus facile à dire qu'à faire, surtout lorsque sa tête était plongée dans un oreiller, et qu'un homme était assis sur lui.

La douleur lui transperça le bas du dos avec tellement de force qu'il ne put s'empêcher de crier. Les larmes de souffrance coulaient le long de ses joues sans qu'il puisse les arrêter.

« Tu aimes ça, hein, la catin ? jubila Crowley, fier de supplanter la volonté de Dean. »

Le danseur ne répondit rien, se contentant de penser à autre chose, alors que l'aristocrate continuait de le pilonner avec violence.

La douleur était horrible, elle venait par vague, à chaque coup de reins, elle arrivait en force, le faisant gémir dans l'oreiller.

Dean se sentait sombrer dans l'inconscience, la souffrance commençant à lui faire perdre la raison, quand tout à coup, un bruit sourd retentit, et un poids mort s'abattit sur son dos.

* * *

« Dean ? Tu vas bien, fit une voix timide. »

Dean releva la tête, les larmes défigurant son visage, en direction de la voix. Lorsqu'il reconnut Impala, il crut qu'il allait l'embrasser, tellement il était heureux de le voir.

Impala le regardait avec compassion, une poêle à la main, Crowley assommé à côté de Dean.

Le danseur se dégagea de l'étreinte de l'aristocrate, et toucha son intimité. Il pouvait encore sentir la brûlure et la présence du Duc à l'intérieur de lui.

Impala lui tendit sa chemise, sans dire un mot. Dean le remercia avec gratitude, Dieu qu'il pouvait aimer ce gamin.

« Merci, _Baby_ , si tu savais comme je suis heureux de te voir, sortit Dean, d'une voix éraillée. »

Impala hocha la tête.

« Je passais devant la chambre, et j'ai entendu des cris, alors je me suis dit que j'allais observer ce qu'il se passait, c'est là que j'ai vu le Duc… enfin… voilà… et je suis intervenu. »

Dean ne dit rien, se contentant d'enlacer fortement son sauveur. Impala ne disait rien, encore sous le choc d'avoir vu son idole subir un tel traitement.

« Viens, sortit Impala. Je vais t'amener à Castiel, il saura quoi faire. »

Jamais Dean ne saurait comment remercier son ami. Il s'appuya contre lui, et ensemble ils quittèrent la chambre du Duc, toujours assommé.

Lorsque Castiel vit arriver Dean, le visage rougit par les larmes et les yeux injectés de sang, il se précipita pour venir l'enlacer. Interrogeant Impala du regard, celui-ci haussa les épaules, et disparut sans demander son reste.

Dean était silencieux, se contentant de renifler de temps à autre contre le cou de Castiel. L'écrivain ne savait que faire, il ne savait pas ce qu'il s'était passé, alors il attendit patiemment, frottant le dos du danseur.

Finalement, Dean commença à parler.

« C'est drôle, je pensais vraiment que ce serait comme d'habitude, commença le blond. Que je pourrais lui faire mon petit numéro, qu'il soit charmé, et peut-être, lui démontrer ma passion. Mais j'en étais incapable cette fois-ci. Du moins, pas à partir du moment où je t'ai vu tout à l'heure. »

Castiel haussa les sourcils, mais de quoi parlait Dean, pourquoi il lui annonçait tout cela ? Cela lui importa peu. Tout ce qu'il voyait, c'était que d'une manière ou d'une autre, Crowley avait blessé Dean, et cela était impardonnable.

« Pars avec moi, sortit l'écrivain. Après la pièce, demain soir.»

Dean releva la tête pour regarder les yeux céruléens de Castiel, interloqué.

« Pardon ?

\- Peu importe la pièce. Je peux en écrire d'autres. On peut trouver un théâtre pour nous produire. Tu as du talent, c'est tout ce qui compte, nous pouvons voyager, et voir le monde ! Pars avec moi, supplia Castiel. »

Dean réfléchit. Il ne pouvait pas faire ça. Le Moulin Rouge, Lucifer, Charlie, Abaddon, ils lui avaient offert tellement, il ne pouvait pas les laisser seuls comme ça. Et Impala, le pauvre. Cela lui briserait le cœur de le voir partir. Le danseur ne pouvait se résoudre à faire cela.

« Dean, continua Castiel. Tu n'es pas heureux ici. Et pense à tous tes amis. Ils seraient d'accord avec moi pour te dire qu'il faudrait que tu vives tes rêves ailleurs qu'ici, loin de l'influence du Duc. »

Et voilà, les pires prédictions de Dean se réalisaient. L'écrivain avait découvert le pouvoir de ses mots, et il les utilisait sans restriction. Et le blond ne pouvait lui résister, pas lorsqu'il était aussi passionné qu'en ce moment.

Et le fait que quelques minutes auparavant, le Duc avait ravagé son intimité, renforçait l'idée qu'il n'était pas à sa place ici.

« Je peux demander à Impala de couvrir notre sortie, il ferait tout pour toi ce garçon, sortit Castiel, élaborant son plan. Nous pouvons partir dès demain soir ! Ce soir, Dean ! Et la vie sera à nous, nous pourrons aller où tu voudras. »

Le monde. Dean souhaitait voir le monde plus que tout. Se produire sur les plus belles scènes des capitales, se faire acclamer par le public en folie. Oui, Castiel lui donnait le monde, et il était enfin prêt à le saisir avec lui à ses côtés.

« D'accord, murmura faiblement le danseur. »

Castiel cria son bonheur, embrassa avec ferveur le danseur.

Dean se releva avec difficulté. Il annoncerait à Castiel ce que lui avait fait le Duc plus tard. Il ne voulait plus en entendre parler pour le moment. La seule chose qui comptait était de partir avec lui. Lui, qui avait su lui faire découvrir des contrées inconnues jusqu'à présent, lui faisant briser sa sacro-sainte règle de ne jamais tomber amoureux. Il devait préparer sa valise, pour être prêt demain soir.

Arrivant dans ses quartiers, Dean découvrit avec stupeur Charlie, qui était confortablement allongée sur son lit.

« Tu es si prévisible, Dean, commença la belle rouquine. »

Dean haussa les épaules et ne dit rien, faisant ses valises sous l'œil maternel de sa meilleure amie.

« Tu me manqueras mon petit bijou, commenta Charlie, affectueusement. À moi et à tous les autres. »

Dean arrêta un instant de farfouiller dans ses affaires, pour venir embrasser Charlie. Le baiser avait un goût d'adieu, et il laissa une sensation amère dans la bouche de Dean.

Charlie avait dû ressentir la même chose, car une larme coula le long de sa joue.

Soudain la porte s'ouvrit brusquement, faisant sursauter Dean.

Le blond se retourna pour voir rentrer Lucifer.

« Oh, désolé, lâcha le directeur, égal à lui-même. »

Lucifer scanna la pièce de ses yeux, et il ouvrit la bouche de surprise quand il comprit ce que Dean faisait.

« Désolé Lucy, j'ai aimé faire ce bout de chemin avec toi et les autres, mais je dois te laisser, je ne peux plus faire ça maintenant.

\- Non, tu ne comprends pas, s'affola Lucifer, tu ne comprends pas, c'est très grave, mon petit onyx, tu ne peux pas partir.

\- Et pourquoi donc ? demanda Dean, continuant de faire ses bagages.

\- Parce que le Duc va faire tuer Castiel ! Juste après la première. Si tu ne le rejoins pas après l'abaissement des rideaux, c'est fini pour lui ! »

Dean releva la tête pour regarder son directeur, l'horreur dans les yeux.

« Nous serons déjà loin le temps qu'il s'en rende compte. »

Lucifer pouvait lire la détermination dans le regard de son précieux bijou.

« Castiel m'aime, continua Dean. Avec lui, je sais au moins que ce n'est pas pour avoir mes faveurs en retour d'une une vulgaire somme d'argent, il a su m'aimer comme une personne normale ! »

Lucifer était en train de tomber des nues, droit aux Enfers. Dean était définitivement con. Le pauvre garçon était incapable de réfléchir avec clarté.

Voyant son danseur passer le pas de la porte, Lucifer prit une décision lourde de conséquences.

« Tu es mourant, Dean. »

Le danseur se retourna lentement, contemplant avec horreur le directeur. Ainsi, il était tombé aussi bas ? C'était tout ce qu'il avait trouvé pour le retenir ?

« Lucy, ce n'est pas le moment de blaguer, menaça Dean. »

Lucifer soupira, bien sûr que son protégé n'allait pas le croire, il n'avait jamais été connu pour être rapide à la détente.

« Non, mon chéri, je ne plaisante pas cette fois-ci. »

Dean leva les yeux au ciel. Il n'avait pas de temps pour ces conneries, il voulait aller déposer ses affaires chez Castiel le plus vite possible.

« Il dit la vérité, fit la voix pleine de douleur de Charlie. »

Dean tourna la tête, horrifié, vers sa meilleure amie.

Charlie se précipita vers lui, l'enlaçant avec force, tout en lui déballant toute l'impensable vérité.

Dean avait la tuberculose. Il n'en avait plus pour longtemps.

Le danseur était blanc comme un linge. Il était mourant. Lui qui pensait qu'il avait la vie devant lui… le tournant était violent.

Lucifer s'approcha de lui, et lui caressa les épaules avec douceur.

« Va prévenir Castiel. Envoie-le loin d'ici. Protège-le. Dis-lui ce qui doit être dit, mais fais-le partir. S'il reste, le risque est bien trop grand. »

Lucifer était doué pour manipuler, Dean le savait, mais il savait aussi que Lucifer ne mentait jamais. Et même dans ce cas-là, le blond savait que le directeur avait raison. Il ne pouvait pas laisser Castiel être dans la ligne de mire du Duc.

« Il… il ne voudra jamais partir sans se battre, bafouilla le danseur.

\- Alors, tu devras lui faire croire qu'il n'y a plus rien pour quoi se battre, commenta le directeur. Tu devras lui dire que tu ne l'aimes pas, que tu ne l'as jamais aimé, et que tu te jouais de ses sentiments. »

Dean contempla son patron avec horreur. Il ne pouvait pas lui demander de faire ça, c'était inhumain.

Il ne voulait pas le faire, il refusait de faire souffrir Castiel à ce point. Son petit ange, il allait le détruire s'il faisait ça.

« Utilise ton talent pour le sauver, continua Lucifer. C'est le moment de faire la performance de ta vie, utilise toutes les ressources que tu as pour lui dire qu'il doit partir ! _The show must go on_. Le monde du spectacle n'est pas fait pour les âmes aussi innocentes que la sienne, tu dois le libérer ! »

* * *

 **WARNING : Viol graphique, langages dégradant, stress post traumatique  
(pour sauter le passage du viol, ne lisez pas le début, passez directement à la ligne de démarcation suivante)**

Voilà, j'espère que cela n'aura pas été trop difficile pour vous, mercredi, dernier chapitre de cette fic de malade qui m'aura travaillé pendant plus d'un an XD

With my sincerious love  
Uki


	9. Chapter 9

Et bienvenue ! Dans ce dernier chapitre qui signe la fin d'une aventure (ouais non parce que la croix et la bannière pour la finir cette fic !

ENJOY !

* * *

Lucifer assénait les vérités avec une justesse terrifiante. Dean savait qu'il avait déjà pris sa décision. Pour sauver Castiel de Crowley, il lui ferait goûter la pire des trahisons, mais ce ne serait rien en comparaison de la haine que Dean ressentait déjà envers lui-même pour oser penser une telle chose et la mettre en pratique.

Dean s'habilla en vitesse, et se précipita chez son amant. Plus vite il l'envoyait loin de lui, plus vite il le mettrait en sûreté.

Quand il vit Castiel, le danseur en eut le souffle coupé. Il était si beau, s'en était interdit. Ses cheveux ébouriffés si séduisants, ses yeux bleus et si profonds, ses lèvres si tentantes. La personnification d'un ange de la dépravation.

Castiel le regarda avec un air inquiet.

« Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? Où sont tes affaires ? demanda-t-il. »

Dean respira un grand coup, chassant dans un coin de son esprit la douleur dans sa poitrine. Maintenant il comprenait pourquoi il avait du mal à respirer. Douce ironie.

« Castiel, commença le blond avec un sourire froid. Je suis venu pour te dire que c'est la dernière fois que l'on se voit. »

Le visage de Castiel se décomposa immédiatement, et il fallut à Dean toute sa volonté pour ne pas se précipiter dans ses bras et l'embrasser.

« Le Duc est venu me voir à l'instant, et il m'a offert ce dont j'ai toujours rêvé. Une maison, une carrière, une vie fastueuse. Tout ce que tu ne pourras jamais m'offrir, en somme. »

Dean assénait les mensonges avec une hypocrisie digne des plus grands. Il savait qu'il mentait comme un arracheur de dents, mais il était doué pour ça, et Castiel était sous le choc, horrifié des propos du danseur.

« Mais, commença l'écrivain.

\- Laisse-moi finir, coupa Dean. Il y a une condition. J'ai dû lui promettre de ne plus jamais te revoir. Le choix ne fut pas difficile, je l'ai fait immédiatement, et je viens donc te prévenir, que c'est le moment pour toi de partir. Nous avons eu du bon temps tous les deux, mais c'est fini. »

La froideur polaire de ses propos terrifia Dean. Depuis quand était-il aussi doué pour être aussi frigide et glacial ?

Castiel était blanc comme la neige. Ses yeux étaient vides d'expression, et ses lèvres tremblaient.

« Mais je… je ne comprends pas, sortit Castiel. »

La volonté de Dean vacilla fortement. La voix de Castiel était brisée, l'écrivain ressemblait à une loque, il avait l'air si misérable.

Le blond se haït encore plus de poursuivre la torture.

« Je suis obligé de rester. C'est mon monde ici, je ne connais que ça, et je ne peux pas quitter mes seuls amis, et les filles ont besoin de moi, je ne peux pas les laisser ! Contrairement à toi, j'ai des attaches ici, toi tu peux partir, alors je t'en conjure, pars pendant qu'il en est encore temps. »

Dean se promit de se gifler pour oser dire une telle horreur, c'était d'une bassesse sans nom que d'asséner à l'être le plus gentil qu'il connaisse qu'il n'avait jamais été accepté dans son monde.

« Je refuse de croire cela ! cria Castiel, se relevant pour venir embrasser Dean. »

Dean baissa les yeux, il ne pouvait plus croiser le regard de Castiel, c'était trop dur pour lui.

Il se retourna, évitant le baiser, et sortit de l'appartement de l'écrivain.

Cependant, Castiel le rattrapa immédiatement, lui saisissant le bras pour le retourner.

« Dis-moi la vérité ! S'il te plaît, dis-le-moi, supplia Castiel, les yeux brillants. »

Dean le regarda avec toute l'indifférence qu'il pouvait surjouer à ce moment.

« Je ne suis qu'un courtisant, un gigolo. Les gens comme moi choisiront toujours le Maharadjah à la fin, c'est la plus vieille vérité de ce monde. L'histoire doit se finir comme ça. »

Castiel eut un air si choqué, que Dean manqua de trahir sa couverture et de l'enlacer pour lui dire que ce n'était que des mensonges.

Mais il devait rester indifférent, pour son propre bien. Alors, il lui tourna le dos, et il s'en alla. Sans regarder une seule fois derrière lui.

Son dos serait la seule chose que Castiel verrait de lui ce soir-là.

La première était là, enfin. Dean était dans les coulisses, prêt à entrer en scène.

La musique se mit en marche, et Dean eut peur. Peur de ce qu'il allait arriver à la fin de cette soirée. Il n'avait pas revu Castiel, et son seul espoir était qu'il avait compris qu'il devait partir, et qu'il était désormais loin d'ici, dans son Angleterre natale.

Il eut aussi peur de ce que la fin du spectacle impliquerait pour lui et sa vie. Il savait que le Duc serait impitoyable avec lui, et il avait peur de ce qui allait lui arriver.

Mais pour le moment, il ne devait pas penser à ça, le spectacle devait se produire sans accroc. La plateforme sur laquelle il était s'éleva, et il entra enfin en scène.

Dean se mit en mode professionnel séducteur. Il savait vendre de l'érotisme, il savait danser. Et ce soir il ferait ça pour Castiel.

Lorsqu'il se mit à danser, il sentit la brûlure, désormais familière, de ses poumons le lancer dans la poitrine. Sauf que, cette fois-ci, elle était plus intense que jamais. Dean sourit, il avait fait la paix avec son diagnostic. Autant profiter le plus possible de sa supposée dernière prestation.

Il savait qu'il n'allait pas tenir très longtemps. Heureusement que ses jambes ne l'avaient jamais trahi, elles le porteraient jusqu'à la fin. Car c'était comme ça, le _show must go on_ , et on pourrait crever sur scène, qu'on devait continuer. Merci Molière pour avoir montré l'exemple aux générations futures.

Le spectacle était plus important que tout, durant ces moments, le public était tout ce qui comptait. Et pour Dean, son public était Castiel, même s'il n'était pas présent ce soir.

Il dansait pour Castiel, car c'était le seul moyen qu'il avait de vraiment honorer sa mémoire, de lui montrer à quel point il l'aimait, et l'avait toujours aimé avec une passion dévorante.

Et il se mit à danser.

La musique orientale et les rythmes exotiques vivaient à travers lui. Son corps se mouvait sans restriction, il était libre, une dernière fois. Il profitait une dernière fois de la scène, ses poumons le brûlant toujours un peu plus. Il se retenait de tousser, et continuait de lever ses jambes toujours plus haut, de bouger ses hanches avec toujours plus de grâce.

Finalement, les rideaux se fermèrent, marquant la fin du premier acte, ce qui permit à Dean de faire une petite pause. Mais tout aussi vite, il dut retourner dans son vestiaire pour mettre le deuxième costume.

Appelant Charlie pour venir l'aider, Dean enfilant les talons qu'elle lui avait offert, et attendit qu'elle arrive pour venir lui lacer son bustier.

La belle rouquine arriva avec Abaddon.

« Prends ça mon petit bijou, lui dit la matrone en lui tendant une flasque. Ça va te faire tenir un peu plus longtemps. »

Dean la remercia chaudement, et avala le liquide amer et visqueux. Il ne se sentait pas mieux, mais au moins l'envie de tousser s'était envolée.

Au moment de repartir sur scène, la porte s'ouvrit sur un Castiel échevelé, le regard fou.

Dean ouvrit de grands yeux. Le Duc ne devait pas savoir que l'écrivain était revenu, sinon c'était la fin pour eux deux.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? demanda le blond d'un ton pressant.

\- Je suis venu pour remplir ma part du marché, cracha Castiel, acerbe. »

Dean leva un sourcil, surpris. Qu'est-ce que voulait dire Castiel ?

« Quel marché ?

\- Je suis venu payer ma putain pour le travail qu'elle a fait. »

Les mots frappèrent Dean en plein cœur. Voilà ce qu'il récoltait. Bien sûr, il avait déjà entendu ses mots proférés à son encontre. Mais jamais il n'aurait pensé que Castiel oserait les utiliser contre lui.

Et ça faisait mal. Très mal. Son cœur menaçait de s'enfuir de sa poitrine, la douleur devenait de plus en plus intense.

Le danseur commençait à transpirer.

« Je… je dois aller sur scène, va-t'en Castiel, tu n'es pas le bienvenu ici. »

Tendant une main vers Charlie, le danseur prit appui sur elle pour se diriger vers les coulisses, Castiel sur ses talons.

C'était encore plus dur que prévu. Dean était brisé. Il avait réussi l'une des plus belles performances de toute sa vie, et ce qu'il avait en retour était de la haine pure, de la rancœur et du dégoût. Et le pire, c'était que non seulement il ne tenait pas responsable Castiel pour dire de telles horreurs, mais il lui donnait raison de lui asséner de telles vérités.

Il n'était qu'une pute, un croqueur d'hommes, de femmes, de tout ce qui lui tombait sous la main pourvu qu'il gagne son argent à la fin de la nuit. Mais de la part de Castiel, cela prenait un sens encore plus douloureux, car il l'avait vraiment aimé, et il venait de voir le résultat de sa 'performance'. Il avait brisé un homme pur et innocent, et pour ça, il ne se le pardonnerait jamais.

Au moment de monter sur scène, Dean entraperçut dans les coulisses d'en face, l'homme de main du Duc. Se retournant vers Castiel, il se dépêcha de le prévenir.

« Castiel ! Pars, je t'en supplie ! Tu ne dois pas rester là !

\- Je ne partirai pas ! Pas tant que tu ne m'auras pas dit que cela n'était pas réel, et que tu m'as menti tout le long ! »

Dean n'eut même pas le temps de répondre que les portes du décor s'ouvrirent devant lui, et il fut sur scène, devant toute la compagnie et le public, avec Castiel à ses côtés.

Lorsque Lucifer vit Castiel, il devint pâle. Il regarda ensuite Dean, fronça les sourcils, mais se reprit tout aussi vite, et continua le spectacle, essayant de faire croire que tout cela faisait partie du show.

Le public n'y vit que de feu, et il se mit à rire aux blagues de Lucifer et aux danses ridicules de Balthazar qui faisait la cithare.

Dean prit la main de Castiel, pour le faire avancer sur la scène. Quitte à jouer la pièce, autant le faire jusqu'au bout.

Dean descendit une marche du podium, et trébucha, la faiblesse gagnant ses membres petit à petit, et il s'écrasa en plein milieu de la scène.

Le blond se tourna alors vers Castiel, tendant une main pour qu'il l'aide à se relever, mais Castiel ne le regardait qu'avec dégoût et rejet.

La musique avait été interrompue, tout le monde regardait la scène avec de grands yeux, attendant de voir ce qui allait se produire.

Castiel s'avança, et lâcha une liasse de billets au-dessus de la main tendue de Dean.

« J'ai payé ma catin ! hurla-t-il en direction du public. »

Et lorsqu'il vit le Duc, assis au premier rang, Castiel tourna son regard vers lui, et fit une révérence moqueuse.

« Elle est toute à vous maintenant, Duc, clama-t-il avec dégoût. »

Dean était choqué. Brisé. Abattu à même le sol.

Il avait créé ce monstre difforme. Il avait fait de Castiel cet être sans émotion et sans cœur. Dans le fond, l'écrivain avait surement raison, il n'était qu'une pute, bon qu'à ça de toute évidence.

Et le pire, c'était qu'il n'avait même pas pu sauver son seul amour. Il voyait déjà l'homme de main de Crowley armer son arme dans les coulisses, et viser l'écrivain.

Il essaya de prévenir Castiel, mais ce ne fut qu'un simple gémissement qui s'échappa de sa bouche, alertant Castiel qui se retourna, le regard toujours aussi luisant de fureur.

« Merci à toi, tu m'as guéri de mon obsession pour l'amour ! »

Et sans un seul mot de plus, Castiel s'avança, et sauta hors de la scène, directement dans la salle, et commença à se faufiler entre les rangées de sièges pour sortir du théâtre.

Dean se releva, observa avec tristesse et horreur le dos de l'écrivain s'échapper dans l'obscurité.

Tout à coup, une voix se fit entendre dans la scène.

« La meilleure chose qui puisse arriver, c'est d'aimer ! Et d'être aimé en retour ! »

Dean fit volte-face pour regarder Balthazar, dans son costume de cithare ridicule, qui le regardait avec un sourire compatissant.

Il savait ce qui lui restait à faire.

Faisant de nouveau face au public, Dean inspira un grand coup, grimaçant face à la douleur dans ses poumons.

« Je ne savais pas que je pouvais ressentir ça, déclama le danseur. C'est comme si je voyais le ciel pour la première fois. Je voudrais disparaître avec ton baiser. Chaque jour, je t'aime davantage. Écoute mon cœur, l'entends-tu qui chante ? Reviens-moi, et pardonne-moi. »

Et, durant toute sa tirade, il ne cessait de regarder le dos immobile de Castiel.

Il savait qu'il avait fait de grosses conneries dans sa vie, mais il ne pouvait pas ne pas réparer celle-ci, il devait au moins essayer. Et s'il ne pouvait pas le lui dire face à face, alors il déclamerait la poésie du brun face à un public entier, qu'il prendrait en témoin de son amour pour l'homme aux yeux aussi bleus que l'océan.

Castiel se retourna lentement, et Dean continuait toujours son monologue, le public pendu à ses lèvres.

« Je t'aimerai jusqu'à la fin des temps, conclut alors le danseur, dans un sourire fatigué en direction de Castiel. »

Le visage de l'écrivain s'adoucit, et un sourire angélique apparut sur son visage.

« Quoiqu'il advienne, répondit-il, faisant tourner les têtes des gens du public vers lui. »

Castiel refit le chemin en sens inverse, et remonta sur scène.

Le public commençait à applaudir la prestation, lorsque Castiel se saisit soudain du visage de Dean, et plaqua ses lèvres sur lui.

Le public clama son approbation, la musique se remit en marche, et Lucifer et sa troupe se mirent à danser autour de Castiel et son danseur préféré.

Complètement oublieux du monde, Dean savoura le baiser langoureux de Castiel, savourant toutes les saveurs qu'il avait oubliées. Il était là, son écrivain était revenu pour lui, malgré les dangers, et c'était le plus beau dans tout ça.

Des cris alertèrent Lucifer, qui vit le Duc brandir un pistolet, son homme de main à côté de lui.

Voyant qu'il essayait de monter sur scène, le directeur du Moulin Rouge se dit qu'il était temps qu'il récupèrent sa réputation d'antan, et il se précipita devant le Duc pour lui asséner un coup de poing entre les deux yeux, l'assommant pour de bon.

Le public continuait de les acclamer, le rideau tombant lentement sur la troupe et Dean et Castiel qui s'embrassaient toujours.

Lorsque la lumière s'éteignit après la fin de la pièce. Dean lâcha enfin les lèvres de Castiel pour le regarder avec émerveillement.

« Je croyais que tu serais parti loin d'ici, sortit le danseur avec soulagement.

\- Jamais je n'aurais pu partir sans avoir pu te voir une dernière fois, lui sortit Castiel avec passion, l'embrassant à nouveau. »

Dean savoura le baiser, mais il se sentait différent. Le baiser était brûlant, inconfortable même.

Il lâcha Castiel, et leva la tête vers le plafond, essayant d'inspirer de l'air. Il n'arrivait plus à respirer. Il ne sentait plus ses poumons.

Une violente quinte de toux lui arracha la gorge, et il tomba au sol, crachant des caillots de sang, sous l'œil horrifié de Castiel, qui criait à quelqu'un d'appeler le médecin.

« Je… suis… désolé, sorti Dean à un Castiel angoissé. J'aurais aimé avoir plus de temps.

\- Dean ? »

La voix de Castiel était si inquiète, Dean s'en voulait de lui refaire une deuxième fois le même coup, mais il n'avait plus le choix cette fois-ci.

« Je me meurs, Cas. Je vais devoir te quitter une deuxième fois. Mais tout ira bien, ne t'inqui… »

Dean se remit à tousser violemment.

Castiel le prit dans ses bras, le serra contre lui avec toute la force qu'il avait.

« Ne pars pas, Dean, je t'en supplie, bas-toi ! Bas-toi pour moi, pour nous ! Ne me laisse pas s'il te plaît ! »

Castiel réprima un sanglot, et sa voix s'étouffa.

Dean continuait de tousser. Il avait si froid. Sa seule chaleur était désormais les bras de Castiel. Il allait mourir dans les bras de la personne qu'il chérissait le plus au monde, il y avait de bien pires manières de mourir.

Mourir dans la sécurité des bras de l'homme que l'on aime, Dean n'aurait jamais espéré ça pour lui, mais Castiel était têtu, et il ne pourrait jamais assez le remercier d'avoir toujours cru en lui.

« Tu apprendras à vivre sans moi, murmura Dean.

\- Non, gémit Castiel, les sanglots menaçant de sortir à tout moment.

\- Si, tu as tant à offrir au monde. Raconte mon histoire, notre histoire. »

Castiel ne put se contenir plus longtemps. Les larmes glissèrent le long de sa joue, pour tomber sur le corps tremblant de Dean, qui continuait de se raccrocher à la dernière étincelle de vie qu'il possédait.

Il ne voulait pas partir, pas avant qu'il n'ait pu dire tout ce qu'il voulait à Castiel.

« Pr… Promets-moi de le faire, demanda Dean, dans un souffle.

\- Oui, tout ce que tu voudras, promit Castiel, embrassant le front de Dean. »

Dean sourit, un dernier sourire séducteur à l'attention de Castiel. Et cette fois-ci, ce sourire était vrai. Pour la première fois, il souriait à quelqu'un et il le pensait vraiment. Il voulait séduire Castiel, dommage qu'il n'ait pas eu plus de temps pour ça.

« Je serai toujours avec toi, dit Dean. »

Dean sentait son corps flotter dans l'air, la seule chose qui le connectait encore avec la réalité était les bras de Castiel, qui le serraient toujours plus fort contre lui.

« Je t'ai… »

Et ce fut le noir.

Castiel sentit la vie s'échapper de Dean.

« Je t'ai… »

Et puis plus un souffle. Castiel serra le corps sans vie de Dean encore plus près de lui. Et il pleura. Il pleura la mort du seul homme qu'il avait aimé avec autant de passion.

Plus jamais, il ne pourrait revoir son sourire si charmant et séduisant. Plus jamais, il ne verrait son corps se déhancher. Plus jamais, il ne le verrait danser sur ses talons avec ces musiques si érotiques. Plus jamais, il n'entendrait son rire, ni sentirait sa chaleur contre sa peau nue.

Il pleurait encore lorsque Balthazar le prit par la main pour le raccompagner chez lui, laissant le corps sans vie de Dean tel un mausolée sur la scène, entouré de Charlie et Abaddon.

Les jours, les semaines et les mois passèrent sans que rien ne change à la tristesse de Castiel.

Il se sentait vide, sans émotion, sans envie.

Et un jour, alors qu'une légère brise d'été lui rappela sa première soirée avec Dean, il tourna la tête vers sa machine à écrire. Et il décida de rendre hommage une dernière fois à l'homme qui lui avait fait connaître un amour aussi beau et pur.

Alors, il se mit à écrire. Écrire pour Dean. Pour lui. Pour eux. Pour leur histoire. Pour se rappeler que l'amour, bien qu'enfant de Bohême, est éternel.

* * *

Bon, pour ceux qui connaissaient le film, pas de grandes surprises, sinon, désolé pour les autres XD

Je suis ravi de voir que j'ai fini de poster cette fic, je vais enfin pouvoir prendre des vacances XD

With my sincerious love  
Uki


End file.
